Two Weeks
by kp83
Summary: Sequel to "I Do Not Hook Up." Can Kim mend Shego's broken heart? To find out, follow Kim and Shego as they spend Shego's vacation in Go City getting to know each other and exploring the possibilities.
1. Chapter 1: A Real Date

**Two Weeks**

This story is the sequel/continuation of "I Do Not Hook Up," so if you want to know what's going on, you might want to read (or re-read) that story before you read this one. Rated T for adult situations and mild adult language.

Disney owns Kim Possible and all related characters. Any original characters seen here are figments of my imagination.

-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-

**Chapter 1: A Real Date**

Kim quietly entered her apartment after her chance meeting with Shego. The events that took place after their reunion were fresh in her mind, and she still could not believe that it only took a few mere hours for her to find herself falling for the green-hued ex-villain.

As the redheaded hero made it to the kitchen to get a bottle of water, she heard movement coming from the other side of the apartment.

"Kim is that you?" Monique asked into the dark room.

"Yeah, Mo." Kim answered her roommate and turned on the kitchen light. "Sorry to wake you."

"You didn't. Ron's snoring was keeping me awake. If I don't fall asleep before he does, it takes forever for me to go to sleep."

"Oh, he's here? Where's Felix?"

"He's at Ron's. Since Zita is living at home with her parents, Ron told Felix that they could catch up at his apartment and he would spend the night here so they could have some time to themselves."

"That's cool." Kim said and then took a drink from her water bottle.

"Ok girl, dish! How was your night? What caused the sudden change of behavior between you and Shego at the club and how come you're wearing clothes that don't belong to you?"

Kim was not surprised by the sudden inquisition; she expected the fashion diva to ask about her night. "Actually, it was an interesting night." She answered and sat down at the dining room table.

Monique went to the refrigerator to get herself a drink and then she joined the redhead at the table. "Ok, T.M.E. Start from the beginning and don't leave anything out!"

"Well, I guess everything started when Shego and I went to the bar for our last round of drinks. We ran into Rachel, her ex-girlfriend, who is a total bitch by the way, and after hearing some of the conversation between the two of them, I realized that Rachael was trying to embarrass her, so I kissed Shego and pretended to be her girlfriend. Then after that, we had to pretend to be a couple so we could keep up the illusion for the rest of the night."

"Ok, that explains that, so what'd you do after we left?"

"Pretty much the same thing that we were doing while you were there, trying to make Rachael jealous. You should have seen her face; she was raging by the time we left!"

"What time was that?"

"Um, around two-thirty."

Monique looked at the clock and then back at her friend, "Ok that leaves almost four hours unaccounted for. How did you ended up in Shego's clothes?"

"We ended up at her place, because I said I was hungry, and she offered to make me breakfast. When we got there, she gave me some clothes to change into so I would be more comfortable."

"What'd you do after you ate?"

"Nothing." Kim said and then took another drink of her water.

Monique just eyed her friend. She did not buy that. She could tell that the redhead was not telling her everything. "Ok, and I guess that hickey on your neck just magically appeared."

Kim's eyes went wide and she put her hand on her neck. "Really, there's a hickey?" She said in a slight panic.

"No, but I could just tell there was more to the story. I guess I was right." Monique said smugly.

"Ok, yeah, I just wanted to see if you would buy it. Anyways, when she started laughing at my burnt popcorn story, I told her that I loved her laugh, and the next thing I know we were making out. I got so lost in what we were doing, I didn't even realize how far it had gotten until Shego said something about taking my clothes off."

"Oh, did you let it continue?"

"No, but it took a lot of will-power for me to stop it. I almost gave in."

"That good huh?"

"Oh my God, yes! I have never had anyone make me so weak in the knees and fuzzy headed so quickly. Let's just say that you were right. I was crushing hard over her; it just took me a little while to realize it."

"I told you. So, how did Shego feel about stopping?"

"Well, that's where the night got interesting. One minute she's calling me a tease and the next minute she's crying."

"Ok, you need to fill in some of the gaps here." Monique said confused. From what she knew about Shego, she was not one to cry easily.

"I told her that I don't do hook-ups and then I asked if she felt anything for me other than wanting to sleep with me. That's when I found out that Rachael's got her so messed up that she's actually avoided being in relationship for seven years because she's so afraid of getting hurt again."

"Whoa, that's deep!"

"Yeah, tell me about it."

"So what happened?"

"Well, I managed to calm her down, and then I left the ball in her court when I told her that I wanted to get to know the person that I was falling for and I hoped she would do the same for me by taking a chance at having a real relationship with me."

"So, how'd it turn out?"

"I'm picking her up at seven o'clock tonight for our date!" Kim said with a bright smile.

"Nice! What are you two going to do?"

"Well I don't want to rush her into anything, so we're going to take things slow. I figured something simple like dinner and a movie would be a good start."

"Sounds good." Monique said and then she got this amused look on her face. "The hero and the villain, good conquering evil…classic!"

"Ex-villain actually, she and Drakken got out of the game years ago after their pardon, but yeah, it is kind of cliché." Kim chuckled and then she stood up from the table. "Well, I better get some sleep; I want to be fresh for my date."

"Yeah, I should get back in there. Ron is such a cuddler, and he'll be missing me soon." Monique said with a yawn.

-()-()-()-()-()-()-

Shego arouse from her sleep around noon and when she looked at the clock, she groaned. She had only been asleep for four hours as she had a hard time falling asleep after Kim left her that morning. Her emotions and feelings were so conflicted that they caused her to toss and turn for hours before drifting off. Now they were taking her from her much needed rest.

"Damn it." She said to the air. She wanted to get a few more hours of sleep before she had to get ready for her date. If she was actually going to go through with it, she at least wanted to look good.

She still could not believe everything that happened with Kim the night before. To think that she had not seen the redheaded hero in almost four years, and then within a few hours she found herself agreeing to go on a real date with her was almost too much to comprehend. "Why did I agree to this?" She asked out loud. "I'm only going to get hurt again."

The former villainess was not having these thoughts because she did not believe the redhead when she said she wanted to get to know her better; she was having them because she had seven years of dread and heartbreak to get over, and there was a part of her that actually believed that no one would want to share their life with her. It might be good for a while, but then she would end up back where she was, heartbroken. She did not like being alone, but it just seemed like the safer option to her.

Then, after she finished with that thought process, there was a little voice in the back of her head that told her that she would be fine. She knew that Kim was a good person and she would not play with her emotions like Rachael did. If the girl said that she would not hurt her intentionally, then she needed to believe her and give the redhead a chance. It might just give her a chance at what she has always wanted, total and complete happiness.

"GAH! Will you just stop it?" Shego yelled. "Make up your mind and go with it! I can't take this back and forth shit anymore!"

When Shego realized that she was actually yelling at herself, she just shook her head and got out of bed. "I really think I'm starting to go off the deep end." She sighed as she left her room bound for the kitchen to get a drink.

While she sat on the couch and drank her juice in silence, she stared at the spot that Kim had been sitting in earlier and she remembered how her heart skipped a few beats when the redhead told her that she was falling for her. She put her hand on her heart when she felt it flutter.

"Ok, I'll give it a chance." She said with a small smile. She had made up her mind. Granted she still had doubts, but as surprising as it was, she really liked the feeling that she got when she thought about the younger redhead.

-()-()-()-()-()-()-

"Kim, can I come in?" Monique asked as she knocked on the redhead's door.

"Yeah." Kim answered. She was sitting on her bed in a robe putting lotion on her legs.

"Hey girl, I was wondering what you were going to wear tonight? I wanted to borrow your red dress and heels, but if you plan on wearing them, I'll just pick something else to wear on my date with Ron."

"No, you can have them; I'm just going to wear jeans, a nice top, and my black peep-toed heels. I figured since we're keeping it simple, I don't need to get too dressed up for the Olive Garden and the movies. I think it would look a little weird if we walked in there in cocktail dresses."

"Yeah, probably." Monique giggled.

"Where's Ron taking you tonight?"

"Chez Couteaux! He had Wade jack the reservation line so we could get in tonight."

"Wow, how'd you talk him into that?" Kim asked surprised.

"That's the best part, I didn't! He came up with this idea all on his own!"

"Really? Well, tell me how you like it. If all goes well with Shego, maybe I'll take her there sometime."

"Sure. When are you leaving?"

"Shego's condo is only ten minutes from here, so I'll probably leave here in about forty-five minutes."

"How're you feeling? I know first dates can be a little nerve racking."

"I'm mostly excited, but I am a little nervous. I want this date to go well, not so much for me, but more for Shego's sake. She's been through a lot and I want the first date that she's allowed herself to go on in seven years to be a good experience. If things go badly, she may never date again!"

"Girl, you can't think like that. If you do, things will go wrong. Just be positive and it'll all work itself out. Trust me."

"Thanks, Mo. That's what I've been telling myself all day, but hearing it from someone else really helps."

"No prob. Well, I guess I'll leave you to get dressed. Thanks for letting me borrow these and have fun tonight!"

"I will. You too."

"Ok, see ya." Monique said and then she closed the door to the redhead's room.

Kim went to her dresser and put the lotion that she had been using in its place and then she got dressed, did her hair, and put her make-up on. When she was ready to leave, she looked at herself in the mirror one last time and then smiled. "Ok Possible, this is it!"

-()-()-()-()-()-()-

"Seriously, this can't be that complicated!" Shego huffed in frustration.

While Kim had been able to contain her nervousness while getting ready for her date, the same could not be said of Shego. She was an absolute nervous wreck. She had forgotten to ask Kim where they were going to dinner, so she was unsure of what she should wear, and she was too embarrassed to call and ask. She had tried on six different outfits, ranging from overly casual to overly dressy, and she still could not make up her mind. Eventually, she decided to go with a pair of jeans, a pair of black strappy high heels and a black blouse, figuring that it was somewhere in the middle of casual and dressy.

Then after she solved her clothing issue, she ran into another matter of importance. What was she going to do with her hair? Wavy, curly, straight, up, down, the possibilities were endless. Unfortunately, when she looked at her clock, she realized that the amount of time she had to do her hair was not endless, so she had to come up with a decision quickly. Kim would be there to pick her up soon.

As her stress level increased and the amount of time she had left to get ready decreased, she finally decided to do something different with her hair from her normal wavy do. She decided to straighten her long locks and then she parted her hair on the right and curled the ends of her hair under.

Now, all she had to do was her make-up and she would be ready to go. "Gah, I'm already worn out just getting ready for this date. I need to pull myself together or I won't make it through the night." She said to the air.

When Shego finished with her make-up, she looked herself over in the mirror. She was pleased with the way she looked and she was finally ready for her date. Well, she was ready physically, but mentally, she still trying to prepare herself. She hoped that she had a good time and she promised herself that she would try to stay positive. She knew she had to get past the 'funk' she was in. Even if it did not work out with Kim, she needed a change. She could not hold onto the pain anymore.

(Ding Dong)

Shego looked at her watch and saw that her date was right on time. She actually expected that from the redhead. "It's now or never." She sighed, as she looked herself over one more time before she went to answer the door.

"Hi, Kimmie." She greeted her date. She gave an internal sigh of relief when she noticed that she was dressed in a similar manner to Kim.

"Hi, Shego." Kim said and then she brought her gift out from behind her back. She had a single red rose that she had bought from the florist on her block. She handed the rose to pale woman and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "You look absolutely beautiful!"

Shego blushed and then she opened the door further so Kim could enter her condo. "Thanks, Kimmie. I love it! Hold on a second while I get my purse and then we can go."

"Ok, do you want me to put the rose in some water while your get your things?"

Shego hesitated for a second, "I actually don't have a vase. I got rid of them when I broke up with Rachael."

"Oh." Kim said. "That's ok, you don't need a vase; do you have a tall glass or container? That'll work too."

"Yeah, second cabinet on the top left." Shego said and then handed the flower to Kim. "Thanks, I'll just be a minute."

"Take your time, we're in no rush."

Kim went to where Shego told her to go for the glass and then filled it with water. She put the rose in the liquid and then admired the flower. It was a beautiful rose. She actually wanted to have the florist dye a white rose green, since it was Shego's favorite color, but when the florist told her that green roses meant fertility, she changed her mind. That was not the message she wanted to send tonight. One-day maybe, but not now.

"You ready Kimmie?" Shego asked when she came back.

"Yeah. Are you hungry?"

Shego was not sure if her nerves would let her eat, but she told the redhead that she was anyways. "Where are we going by the way?" Shego asked as she locked her door.

"I thought that the Olive Garden near the mall would be good, and then we can catch a movie over there if you want, but if you don't like that idea, we can go anywhere you want."

"No, Olive Garden is fine. I haven't eaten there in a while."

"Really?" Kim asked. "We eat there a few times a month because it's in a college student's budget and I can usually turn one meal into two."

"I used to do that too. I think finding a way to make your money and your meals stretch is one trick that all college kids learn when they start school."

"That is so true." Kim said with a chuckle. "My car is over here." She said pointing to her car when they made it to the street.

"Still driving the sloth I see." Shego said amused. She had spent a lot of time running away from that thing, and now she found herself going on a date in it. She did not miss the irony in the situation.

"Yeah, every time I go home for a visit, the Tweebs upgrade something on it. I have a feeling I'll be driving this car forever if they keep working on it." Kim said as they approached the car. "Here, let me get the door for you."

Shego baulked at that comment. She never had anyone open the door for her. She was always the one that did things like that, but she did think it was nice to have someone do it for her. "Thanks, Princess."

"No big." Kim said before she closed the passenger door and got in the car herself.

The ride to the mall did not take long at all. When they arrived at the Italian restaurant, they were seated immediately, since it was a Monday night and the place was less than half-full.

"This is kinda nice, huh? We have this little area to ourselves." Kim said when the hostess took them to a corner booth that only had two other couples nearby.

"Yeah." Shego said in agreement. _"At least this way, whatever we talk about won't be overheard by a bunch of people."_ She thought to herself.

"Hi, my name is Joe, and I'm going to be your waiter tonight, can I start you ladies with something to drink?"

"I'll have a glass of the house red wine and a glass of water please?" Shego answered.

"Ok," Joe said and then he turned to Kim, "and you Miss?"

"I'll just have a coke."

"Ok, I'll be back with these in a few minutes and I'll bring you some breadsticks too."

"Thanks." Kim said before Joe left.

"You're not drinking tonight, Princess?" Shego asked.

"Well, I thought about having a glass of wine because there will be a few hours from now and when I have to drive again, but since you're in the car with me, I don't like to drink at all if I'm the driver and I have a passenger."

"That's very considerate of you."

"Yeah, I know it's only one drink and it probably won't do me any harm, but I still don't want to take the chance with someone else's life."

Shego just smiled at the redhead's thoughtfulness. She agreed with her that one drink would probably not affect her, but she appreciated the fact that she cared about her well-being. "So what are you going to have?" Shego asked changing the subject.

"I usually get the same thing when I come here, chicken and broccoli. What about you?"

"I'm thinking the spaghetti and meatballs."

"Their meatballs are pretty good here. I prefer Ron's, but these aren't bad."

"Does Stoppable cook for you a lot?" Shego asked curiously.

"Yeah, he is always trying out new recipes and perfecting older recipes on me and Monique. Coming from a person that regrettably has major issues with the kitchen, it's nice to know that I don't have to worry about eating well."

Shego was going to ask another question about Ron's cooking, but she did not get to because Joe came back with their drinks and then he took their orders.

"So how come you didn't go anywhere for your spring break?" Shego asked before she took a sip of her wine.

"Well, we did have plans to go to Aruba, but our trip was canceled because there was a hurricane headed toward the island."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Aruba is a great place to visit."

"I'm not. If we had of gone down there, you and I wouldn't be sitting here right now, and I would much rather be here with you, than some island." Kim said sincerely.

Shego blushed and she felt a few butterflies form in her stomach from Kim's answer. "Uh, thanks. That's probably the nicest thing anyone's said to me in a very long time."

"Well, you're welcome!" Kim said with a wide smile. "Hey, I was wondering. Are you going to go see your brothers while you're here?"

"Probably. I haven't seen them in a while, and I do miss them, but I don't know if I can handle them just yet. After last night, I think I need a few days before I can add any more stress to my life."

Kim giggled at that, "I know what you mean. Every time I go home, I have a process that I have to go through with my brothers. Because I'm not home as much as I use to be, they think they have to get their quota in when I'm there. My room is usually booby-trapped or ransacked and their new thing now is to ask me as many annoying and embarrassing questions as they can before I blow up on them. It can be exhausting at times."

"So you feel my pain?" Shego asked playfully.

"Totally! If you want, I'll go with you when you go to see them. That way there will be someone there to help you retain your sanity."

"Sure. I need all the help I can get with them." Shego said laughing. The two girls were in the middle of a giggle fit when Joe returned with their meals.

By this time, Shego's nervousness had lessened to a point that it was barely noticeable, so she was able to eat her food with no problem. Throughout dinner, the two women shared stories of how they had gotten the better of their brothers, their time as students at Go U, and Kim's recent missions.

After they finished eating, and Kim had signed the check, the redhead asked the one question that had been on her mind for most of the night, "When do you have to go back to work?"

"Ugh, did you really have to bring that up? I was enjoying my time NOT thinking about Drakken." Shego said seriously, but in a joking manner.

"Yeah, I guess I would too if I were you." Kim said with a smile.

"Anyways, I have to go back the Sunday after next."

"So, I get you for two weeks!" Kim said cheerfully.

Shego blushed and she felt her heart flutter again from Kim's slight outburst. "Yeah, I guess you do."

"Ok, well, while I still have you, let's get out of here and go see a movie."

-()-()-()-()-()-()-

"So what'd you think of the movie?" Kim asked as they walked out of the romantic comedy.

"I liked it. It was actually pretty funny."

"I liked it too. I wasn't expecting it to be as good as it was. I might buy that one when it comes out on DVD."

"Yeah, I'll probably add it to my ever expanding movie collection."

"What kind of movies do you like?" Kim asked.

"I like all kinds, except horror. I can't stand those kinds of movies. I can handle blood and guts if it's a war movie or an action film, but when it's some psychopath on a brutal killing spree, I have no interest in watching that."

"We have similar taste in movies." Kim noted. "I don't do horror movies either. I refuse to watch them anymore."

"Looks like we've added another thing to our growing list of things we have in common." Shego said with a smile.

"Yeah, well I think that's a good thing." Kim said as she unlocked the car door for Shego and held it open for her to get in.

The short drive back to Shego's condo was noticeably less tense than it was going to the mall. Kim could tell on the way to dinner that Shego was pretty stressed and nervous, but now she was more relaxed and comfortable with her.

"I wasn't sure that I would, but had a great time." Shego said as Kim walked her to her door. "Thanks for everything tonight."

"You're welcome; I had a good time too. Would you like to get together tomorrow? We could go ice-skating."

"I'd like that. Maybe I won't be a nervous wreck beforehand."

"You were a nervous wreck today?" Kim asked with concern.

"Yeah, before you picked me up. I wore myself out trying to decide on an outfit and what to do with my hair."

"Well, I think you look great. I can't tell you how happy I was to have the prettiest girl in the whole restaurant and movie theater sitting next to me."

Shego's cheeks turned a crimson red from that. She could not believe how many times the redhead had managed to make her blush during their date. "That's not true."

"Yes it is. I mean that." Kim insisted and took one of Shego's hands in hers.

"Well, what if I thought that I had the prettiest girl sitting next to me?" Shego said shyly.

This time it was Kim's turn to blush. She put her free hand on Shego's cheek and leaned into the older woman and gave her a soft kiss on her lips. When they parted, Kim smiled and rubber her date's cheek. "Thanks, but in this particular case, I think I'm right," and then she kissed Shego's hand. "Have a good night. I'll pick you up tomorrow around one."

With that, the redhead turned to leave. When she reached the corner of the hallway that led to the front door, she glanced back at Shego and waved. The green-hued woman looked dazed, but she did wave back. Kim chuckled to herself as she turned the corner. The look on Shego's face told her all she needed to know, their date was a total success!

-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-

Ok, that's the end of the first chapter! For those of you who read "I Do No Hook Up," and asked for the story to continue, I'm sorry that it took me almost seven months to get this out. Life has been busy and time consuming for me lately!

Anyways, I hope you like the story so far! Thank you for reading and if you get the chance, please leave a review so I know what you think. Also, there is going to be a total of ten chapters for this story, so I hope you stick with me until the end and see where Kim and Shego go from here. I am going to try to update this story every week.

Thanks again for reading!


	2. Chapter 2: Ice Skating

As always, Disney owns Kim Possible and all related characters. Any original characters seen here are figments of my imagination.

-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-

**Chapter 2: Ice-Skating**

When Kim and Shego arrived at the Go University Ice Rink, they knew they were just in time for the public skate hours when they saw the college team leaving practice. Kim had her own skates with her, but Shego needed to rent a pair as her own skates were with her things in Drakken's lab.

"I wish I had brought my skates with me." Shego sighed as they waited for the kid behind the counter to bring her the rental skates.

"There's no way you could have known that you needed them?" Kim said to cheer the older woman up.

"I know, but I don't skate as well in rentals. They never fit right."

Kim agreed with the dark-haired woman. She found herself on the ground more than usual when she had to borrow skates. "Well, if you want to do something else, we can." Kim offered. She did not want to make her date uncomfortable.

"No, this is a great idea!" Shego said quickly. She chided herself for complaining about the rentals. She did not want Kim to think that she was upset. "Never mind what I was saying, I'll be fine, really."

"Ok, then." Kim said with a smile.

"Here you go. That'll be ten dollars." The assistant behind the counter said.

The green-skinned woman moved to reach into her pocket for the money, but Kim put her hand on her arm to stop her. "Shego, I've got it." She said and handed the money to the assistant.

Shego was surprised by the redhead's actions. "Why did you pay?" She asked curiously.

"Uh, because we're on a date silly!" Kim said in a playful tone.

Shego just stared at the redhead as if she had two heads. Granted it had been a long time, but she was not use to not paying for things when she was on a date. "But you're just a college kid, I'm the one with a job, I should be the one to pay." She was not countering the redhead because she was unappreciative of Kim's gesture, she was countering because she knew that most college students were broke, and she did not want to break the redhead's bank.

"I appreciate the concern Shego, but I asked you out. I wanted to treat you to an afternoon out." Kim said with a smile.

"_Damn it."_ Shego cursed silently. She shook her head, disappointed in herself. "I'm sorry, Kim. I'm screwing this up. First, I complain about the rentals and now you're trying to do something nice for me and here I am giving you grief about it. I should've just said 'thank you' and let it go instead of making things difficult. I'm sorry."

"Whoa Shego, chill! I'm not upset." Kim said and put her hand on the older woman's arm, hoping that would help calm her. She could see that her date's stress level was rising. "Look, let's just forget about it and have some fun."

Shego looked at the warm smile that the redhead was giving her and she felt a part of her melt. "Ok. You know, it's been a while since I've skated, so I'm looking forward to it."

"Great! Me too!" Kim said as they headed toward the shoe cubbies. Since Shego had to give her shoes to the attendant to rent her skates, she was not in need of a cubby, but Kim needed a place to put her shoes.

The two women changed into their skates and then made their way to the ice. "I guess we're the first ones here." Kim noted when she did not see anyone else.

"How long did you say the public skate was?" Shego asked.

"1:30-3:30."

"Well, it's still early, I bet they show soon."

"Probably. So when was the last time you skated?" Kim asked as they started to skate beside one another, in an effort to warm-up their legs.

"Aaah…a while." Shego said thinking out loud. "I think the last time was when you were trying to save some scientist and Drakken zapped you with his truth ray."

"Oh my!" Kim busted out laughing. "That was forever ago!"

"Yeah, I guess it was."

"I got into so much trouble over that stupid truth ray."

"Oh yeah? How so?"

"You have no idea what will come out of your mouth when all your brain inhibitors have been shut down."

"This I have to hear." Shego said amused.

"Well let's just say that the worst of it was when I insulted three of my Dad's bosses and nearly got him fired."

"Jeez, Princess, you don't do things half way do you, you have to go all out, huh?" Shego joked.

"I guess." Kim chuckled. "I think that was one of my least favorite missions."

"What's your favorite?"

"The time that you were hit with the attitudinator, and you stayed with me and my family." Kim answered with no hesitation.

"Really?" Shego said surprised. She was not expecting that answer. "Why?"

"Because, you and I got along so well. At the time, I felt like you were a big sister or something like that, but now that I think about it, I'm so happy that I don't think of you as a sister. I like thinking of you as someone that I could possibly have a romantic relationship with." Kim answered and took Shego's hand in hers.

Shego blushed and she felt her heart swell. "Thanks, Kimmie. I'm glad I don't think of you as a sister either.

"Well, that makes two of us!" Kim said with a chuckle.

The formal rivals skated around in circles, holding the other's hand as they continued to reminisce about their old missions and adventures against each other, never realizing that they still had the ice to themselves. After a while, their trip down memory lane drifted off into a friendly competition over who could out skate the other.

"Alright, Shego, show me what you've got!" Kim said as she left the older woman's side for the first time and went to the center of the rink.

"You're on, Princess!" Shego said as she took off towards the end of the rink. As she rounded the corner, she executed a beautiful triple lutz, double toe-loop combination. "Ok Kimmie, beat that!" Shego challenged as she returned to center ice.

"I could beat that in my sleep." Kim declared before she performed a prefect triple axle, triple loop combination, successfully one-upping the older woman's jump. "Oh yeah, I just did that." She said smugly as she came to a sudden stop, within a few inches of her date's face.

Shego could feel Kim's breath grace her cheek and she grinned as if she was mocking her 'opponent.' "That's nice Kimmie, but let's see you beat my back flip!" She said before she built her speed, flipped, and landed on her left skate.

The green-hued woman cheered as she landed the flip. She was ecstatic that she was still able to accomplish those advanced elements given that it had been years since she was in a pair of skates. Unfortunately, her internal celebrations distracted her from paying attention to where she was going and she accidentally ran into Kim. In an effort to stay on their feet, they grabbed on to one another, but that did not help as there was too much momentum and they both fell to the ice with the redhead landing on top of the emerald-eyed beauty.

Both women began to laugh when they realized what had happen. "Wow, what a way to sweep me off my feet, Shego!" Kim joked.

"Well, I've been told that I have a unique way of doing that to women." Shego countered before they started to laugh again.

When they calmed down from their giggle fit, Kim was going to make another joke but she forgot what she was going to say when she made eye contact with Shego. She just stared into those emerald orbs absorbing their beauty. As they gazed into each other eyes, they felt their heart rates increase and their breathing become more labored. The unwanted distance between them felt like miles, when in reality it was only a few inches. Kim moved to close the gap between their lips but she stopped a few mere centimeters from capturing Shego's mouth with her own when the buzzer from the scoreboard went off signaling the end of public skate time.

_"Damn it!"_ Both women internally screamed for being interrupted.

"We better get up." Kim sighed and then righted herself so she was kneeling. "There's going to be a bunch of kids bombarding the ice in about thirty seconds and they don't need to see this."

"You're probably right." Shego reluctantly agreed as she sat up.

Kim stood up first and then she helped the darker-haired woman to her feet. They were in the process of brushing the ice off their clothes when a group of rambunctious five year olds and their coaches busted through the doors, eager to take the ice for their skating lesson.

"Whoa, that was close." Shego whispered to Kim.

"Yeah."

The pair greeted the coaches as they left the ice and headed for the lobby to turn in Shego's skates and retrieve their shoes.

"Whenever I'm here, I always go upstairs to the snack bar and get a cup of hot chocolate, would you like to have a drink with me before we go?" Kim asked when they finished gathering their personal items.

"Sure Kimmie."

"Great! I know it may not see like it, but this place has the best hot chocolate in the whole city."

"Really? I don't remember their hot chocolate being anything to write home about. It wasn't bad, but it wasn't the best either."

"Well that was before Ron Stoppable started going to school here. Two winters ago, the Culinary Arts department held a contest for the best hot chocolate recipe and Ron won. Since then they started using his recipe at all campus cafeterias."

"Oh, well now I have to try this and see if Stoppable is as good as you make him out to be." Shego said with a smirk.

"Trust me, he is." Kim said as they made their way to the café.

When they got to their destination, Kim ordered two hot chocolates for her and Shego, and then she led the emerald-eyed beauty to the balcony that over looked the ice. "I love to watch the kids' lessons when I'm here. It reminds me of when I learned how to skate." Kim said as she and Shego sat down beside each other on the bleachers.

"I know what you mean; kids are so cute at that age." Shego said before she took a drink of her hot chocolate.

"So, what do you think of Ron's cocoa moo?" Kim asked in a playful tone.

"You're right, this is good. I like my hot chocolate creamy and this is probably the creamiest I've ever had. What's his secret?"

"I think he said that he uses whipping cream and milk chocolate chips instead of cocoa powder."

"Well, I'm a believer now. This is really good." Shego said before she took another sip of her drink. "So, you were pretty good out there, how old were you when you learned how to skate?"

"I was six when my parents took me to the Middleton Ice Complex for the first time for a 'Mommy-Daddy-Daughter Date.' The twins were only a year old, so they were left with a sitter. I remember holding onto both my parents' hands skating in circles for what seemed like forever! Then when we were taking a break, I saw a teenage girl start to do jumps and spins and that's when my interest was sparked in learning how to figure skate. It was such a fun day for me that I wanted to go skating all the time, so my parents signed me up for lessons."

"That's cute." Shego said with a chuckle.

"Thanks, so how old were you when you learned how to skate?"

"My mom put me in my first pair of skates when I was four years old."

"Oh, that's young. How did she know that you were interested in learning?"

"She didn't. My mom was a competitive figure skater when she was younger. If anyone asked her, she would say that she was 'pretty good,' but my Grandmother swears she was Olympic bound before a knee injury crushed those dreams. Thankfully, she recovered to where she could still skate recreationally, so she tried to teach all of us to skate at a young age, but I was the only one out of the five of us that showed any interest in learning the elements. The boys just wanted to get out on the ice and play around, that's when my dad started to teach them how to play hockey."

"I bet if your mom was watching us today she would have been proud of the way you skated. Those rentals didn't hold you back at all! I'm sure there are a lot of professional skaters that could not even land a back flip, let alone one footed."

"Yeah, I wish she could have seen me. My parents were killed in a car accident when I was nineteen, and skating was always a source of happiness for my mom and me. When she died, it just wasn't as much fun for me anymore. Well, until now anyways." Shego said with a smile and she playfully bumped her shoulder into the redhead's shoulder.

Kim smiled shyly and she hooked her arm around Shego's arm. This was the first time that Shego had shared something about her family with her that did not involve her brothers driving her nuts with their crazy antics. "Thanks for sharing that story with me, Shego. I had a great time with you today."

"Me too." Shego said in a whisper. "Thanks for bringing me here. It brought back a lot of good memories of my parents."

"You're welcome." Kim said and then she rested her head on Shego's shoulder.

Shego returned the favor by resting her head on the redhead's and then she took the hero's hand in hers. For the first time in a long while, she was starting to feel like she could open her heart to someone else without the fear of that person using it against her.

The pair sat cuddled next to each other, drinking their hot chocolate as they watched and commented on the kids learning how to skate. When they finished their drinks, they gathered their things and walked hand in hand back to Kim's car.

"Well I don't know about you Miss Go, but I'm starting to get hungry and I'm not ready for this date to end, so how about you let me treat you to dinner as well?" Kim playfully offered as she got into the car with the ebony-haired woman.

Shego blushed slightly, "Sure Princess, where do you want to go?"

"I don't know; you have any ideas?"

"Well, I know it might seem corny to you, but do you mind if we go to the Acropolis Restaurant over on Fifth? My Mom loved Greek food and she always took me there after we went skating together, and…well it was a tradition that I always looked forward to and after talking about her today, it just feels like the right thing to do."

Kim felt butterflies form in her stomach when she realized that Shego wanted to include her in something that was important to her. "Shego, I don't think that's corny. I have a similar tradition with my mother, so I can't think of a better place to go." Kim answered honestly.

"Thanks, Kimmie. You don't know how much this means to me."

"Oh, I think I do, but what I don't think you realize is how much it means to me to have you include me in your tradition." Kim said and then she leaned over and gave the green-hued woman a kiss on her cheek. "Thanks."

Shego blushed again and then she touched the cheek that the redhead kissed.

"You ready to go?" Kim asked before she started her car.

"Yeah." Shego said dreamily. She was ready to go anywhere with the redhead.

-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-

A/N: Ok, that's the end of chapter two! Hope you like the story so far. Thanks for reading, and if you get the chance to comment, let me know what you think. Feedback is always appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3: Triple Date

Disney owns Kim Possible and all related characters. Any original characters seen/mentioned here are figments of my imagination.

-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-

**Chapter 3: Triple Date**

"Hey KP." Ron greeted the redhead when she entered her apartment. "How was the museum?"

"Oh, it was great! I had a wonderful time!" Kim answered as she made her way into the living room so she could talk to her two best friends that were cuddled together on the couch watching TV.

"I can see that." Monique said when she saw the look on the redhead's face. "You look like you're caught in a daze."

"I know! It's crazy, but just being around Shego makes my head swirl. The more time I spend with her, the more I like her and want to be around her. We have so much in common and once you're able to get through that tough exterior, you can really see that there is a sweet and sensitive woman underneath. I can't get enough of her. I want to be around her all the time!"

"Awww!" Rufus cooed from Monique's lap.

"That's so cute!" Monique squealed.

"Yeah, KP, I'm glad you found someone that you can really connect with." Ron added.

"Thanks guys!" Kim said smiling. She was glad that her friends had accepted Shego, because she was not sure that they would, given her past, but it seemed as if it was all water under the bridge now. She was happy, and that was all that mattered to them.

"Hey, we were wondering, what are you doing tomorrow?" Ron asked the smitten redhead.

"Shego and I have plans to get together around two, but she doesn't know where I'm taking her. I'm going to surprise her with a trip to the gym."

"Oh, that's really romantic." Monique said sarcastically.

"Huh?" Rufus squeaked. He was not sure that a trip to the gym was romantic either.

"Hold on, you didn't let me finish. I'm surprising her with a trip to the gym so we can spar together. We both use to get such a rush from fighting together and since we won't be there to hurt each other, I thought this would be a fun activity. You know, bring back some of the adrenaline and competition that we use to crave."

"Sounds like a good idea KP. It'll be like old times, only without the whole 'take over the world' plot getting in the way. So, what are you doing after?"

"Uh, I don't have a specific plan for afterwards. Maybe dinner or something."

"Oh, well do you guys want to come out with us? Mo and I and Felix and Zita are planning to go out to dinner and then go for martinis afterwards."

"Yeah, that sounds like fun. I haven't seen Felix since the other night at the club."

"He and Zita have been attached at the hip since then. I've only seen him a few times this week, usually in the morning or late at night, and that's because he's staying at my apartment." Ron said.

"Yeah, kinda like how we only see you before or after your dates." Monique said. "As much as we love having time to ourselves, we thought it would be great if all of us could go out and spend Saturday night together."

"I think it's a great idea. I'll ask Shego tomorrow if she wants to go. I'm sure she will, but I want to ask just to be sure."

"Boo-yah! I can't wait!" Ron cheered.

"Wait a minute. You're excited…where are we going for dinner?" Kim asked suspiciously. "It's not Bueno Nacho is it?"

"Trust me girl, it's not! I don't know what has come over this boy this week, but for some reason he wants to go for Japanese!" Monique assured the redhead.

"Seriously? Are you sick or something?" Kim asked. It was not normal for Ron to want to go anywhere other than the fast food Mexican restaurant.

"Hey!" Rufus squeaked in defense of his owner.

"No!" Ron huffed. "It's just that we have the whole week off from school, work, and missions, and even though our trip to Aruba got canceled, I still wanted this week to be special for Monique. I know Bueno Nacho is not her ideal date place, so I wanted to give her something different."

"Don't you just love this guy?" Monique asked and then gave Ron a kiss on his cheek.

"I was just kidding with you, Ron." Kim giggled.

"You mean it KP?" He asked with a pout.

"Yeah, Ron. I'm your best friend and I know better than most people that you have a romantic side. I just couldn't pass up the chance to pick at ya."

"Oh, ok then!" The blond said with a smile, apparently forgiving his friend. "Do you want to watch TV with us?"

"Sure, let me go change into something more comfortable first and I'll be right back."

- (Next Day)-

(Ding Dong)

"Right on time, Princess." Shego said with a smile as she looked at her clock as it hit two and the doorbell rang.

When she answered the door, she saw something she was not expecting…Kim dressed in what looked like workout clothes, running shoes and her hair pulled back into a high ponytail.

"Uhh…" Shego said confused.

"Hey, Shego." Kim said and gave the green-hued woman a kiss on her cheek. "You're a little over dressed." She chuckled.

"I can see that." Shego said looking down at herself. Kim had told her to dress causal, so she put on a pair of jeans and a cute t-shirt, but she was not thinking that she needed to be in gym clothes. "Are we going running?"

"Yeah, I have a surprise for you, but since it's such a nice day outside, I figured we could take a quick run to our destination."

"Uh, sure. Come in, and I'll go change."

"Thanks." Kim said as she entered the condo.

"You want anything to drink before I change?"

"Do you have any bottles of water?"

"Sure, they're in the fridge."

"Ok, do you want me to grab one for you as well? We aren't going to be running too far. It's only about two miles from here, but you might want some water."

"Yeah. I'll take one. Make yourself at home and I'll be right back."

"I'll be waiting on baited breath." Kim cooed. It was meant as a joke, but there was some truth to it. She wanted to spend as much time with darker-haired woman as she could.

Shego quickly changed and then the pair stretched and started their run toward their destination. When they got there, Shego was even more confused than she was when the redheaded hero picked her up. "What's so special about this place?" Shego asked as she eyed what looked like an out-of-business store.

"Well, there's nothing special about the building, your surprise is not the building itself." Kim answered.

"I have to tell you Princess, I have no idea what it could be and my curiosity is more than piqued."

"Ok, let me ask you this…When we were rivals, what was the one thing you always looked forward to?"

"Kicking your butt." Shego said with a smirk.

"Ok, let's get this straight, you never kicked my butt," Kim retorted, "but you're right, fighting. The Tae Kwon Do club's advisor, who is an old professor of mine, owns this place and the club uses it to practice, so I thought I would bring you here so we could spar. You know, for old time's sake."

"Seriously?" Shego eagerly asked the redhead.

"Yeah, we use to love fighting each other, it's a part of who we are, and I have to say that ever since you and Drakken went legit, I haven't fought anyone that gave me as much of a challenge or rush as you did, so what do you think? You wanna spar?"

"Absolutely! This is an awesome idea!"

"Well, I'm glad you like it! I already have the mats set up inside."

"Alrighty then. I hope you came to play Princess, because I'm not going to go easy on you just because I happen to think you're datable now." Shego informed the redhead as they entered the building.

"_Now that sounds like the old Shego!"_ Kim thought to herself. "Trust me Shego, you don't have to worry about taking it easy on me; what you have to worry about is if I'm going to take it easy on you."

"Pfft!" I could take you're scrawny ass any day of the week Pumpkin." Shego declared as she got into her fighting stance.

"Oh yeah, prove it!" Kim challenged.

The two women circled one another for a few moments before the redhead leaped at the former villain, bombarding her with a series of punch-kick combinations. Shego easily blocked Kim's attacks, before she countered with a hook kick aimed for the younger woman's head.

As their sparring match went on, they seemed to fall into the usual dance of back and forth that they always got into when they fought each other. This surprised both women, because they had not fought together in almost four years but it was if they had been doing it the whole time.

"You know, you haven't changed. These are the same old moves." Kim said as she landed a palm strike to her opponent's chest.

Shego stumbled from the hit, but she was able to stay on her feet. She blocked another punch from Kim and she countered with a kick that landed in the redhead side, sending her to the ground. "I stick with what works, Princess."

Kim growled in irritation that the green-skinned woman was able to put her on the ground and she leapt to her feet and tackled the older woman. Shego was able to use the momentum from Kim's tackle to continue the tumble so she could pin the redhead under her. "Got ya!" Shego cheered.

"So not!" Kim declared as she tried to flip the older woman.

Unfortunately for Kim, Shego was stronger than the petite redhead and she able use her legs to immobilize the younger woman's lower appendages and then she pinned her arms above her head. "Oh yeah, I think so." Shego taunted. "Now what shall I do now that I have you where I want you?"

"Don't get too comfortable Shego, you won't be there long." Kim continued to struggle in an effort to flip her opponent, but it was a lost cause. The green-skinned woman was not using all of her strength to keep the redhead under her, but she did think Kim's persistence was adorable.

"You know, when you struggle like that, it makes me think that you don't like being under me. Maybe this will change your mind." Shego teased before she leaned down to kiss her date.

The kiss was tender and sweet. It did not take long for Kim to stop struggling and give in to the kiss. When Shego realized this, she released the hold she had on the redhead's arms and guided them around her neck. Then she snaked her free arms around the hero's shoulders so she could bring her closer to her. When she had a better hold of her date, she helped her up to where the younger woman was sitting up with the green-skinned woman in her lap.

When Shego broke the sweet embrace, she smiled at the dreamy look on the redhead's face. "Well, there's no denying this Pumpkin; I won that round…in more ways than one." Shego said as she helped the younger woman to her feet.

"Ok, I'll give you that one, but don't get use to it. Next time, you're mine!" Kim said trying to regain some footing.

Shego laughed. "You talk a lot of crap for someone who just got her ass pinned."

"Hey, I didn't make it easy for you! It took you over an hour to pin me!"

"True, you're still in pretty good shape, Princess."

"Pretty good?"

"Ok, great shape. To be honest, you almost had me a few times."

"You looked good out there too. It almost felt like it was four years ago.

"Yeah, but I like the way this fight ended better than the others." Shego said with a smile.

"Strangely enough, so do I." Kim chuckled.

"Well, now that we've worked up a good sweat, I think it's time for a shower."

"Hey, I meant to ask earlier, but would you like to go out for dinner and drinks with me and my friends tonight? Ron, Monique, Felix, and Zita are all going for Japanese and then for martinis afterwards and they thought it would great if we could make it into a triple date. You interested in that?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, that sounds like fun."

"Great, well how about I walk you home and then I catch a bus back to my place to take a shower."

"I have a better idea, how about I race you back to my place, and the winner gets to pay tonight."

"I don't need to beat you to pay for your dinner." Kim teased.

"Very funny." Shego deadpanned. "Ok, well let's sweeten the pot, the winner gets to pay, and the loser has to give the winner a kiss. Good enough for ya?"

Kim smiled widely, "You're on!" She quickly cheered and then she took off in the directions of Shego's condo with the green-hued woman in hot pursuit.

-()-()-()-()-()-()-

"Kim, are you ready to go? The cab's downstairs." Monique called to the redhead from the living room.

"Pretty much, I just have to get my shoes and I'll be ready. Are Felix and Zita here yet?"

"We're going to pick them up at Zita's. Felix went to go pick up a surprise for her, and then he's going to meet her."

"Oh, ok. Well I guess we're ready then. You two look nice." Kim said to Ron and Monique as she entered the living room. The fashion diva was wearing a cobalt blue dress and Ron was wearing a pair of black slacks and a button up shirt that complimented his girlfriend's outfit.

"Thanks, girl." Monique said. "I like that dress you're wearing. Shego's going to love it." The redhead had on a green spaghetti strap dress.

"Yeah, green is her favorite color." Ron said as they left the girls' apartment headed to the cab. "By the way, have you seen her wear anything other than green or black?"

"Surprisingly enough, I have. The other night and this afternoon she was wearing blue jeans." Kim said with a chuckle.

"Very funny, KP." Ron said knowing that his friend was being sarcastic. "You know what I mean. I don't think I've seen her in anything but those two colors."

"Well what about the time she subbed in Middleton and she wore that tan skirt suit?"

"Ok, once. You got me there."

"Maybe one day she'll surprise you and she'll be wearing pink." Monique laughed.

"I'm not going to hold my breath over it." Kim chuckled as they arrived to the street and saw that there was no cab, only a limo. "I thought you said the cab was waiting?"

"Ron, didn't the driver call to say he was here?" Monique asked.

"Yeah, he is. Your 'cab' awaits!" Ron said with a big goofy grin as he pointed to the limo.

"Seriously?" Both women asked at the same time.

"Yeah, I told you I wanted it to be a special night, so I figured that a limo for the night would set it off, what do you think?"

"I love it Sweetie, and I love you!" Monique squealed as she jumped into her boyfriend's arms to give him a kiss.

"How can you afford this?" Kim asked in surprise. She certainly was not expecting Ron to go all out like he was.

"I called my Dad yesterday and asked if I could dip into my naco royalties."

"And he said yes? He never lets you do that."

"I just told him that I wanted to take Monique on a special date and he thought it was a good idea. He's a closet romantic. He's always doing sweet things for my mom when he thinks no one is watching."

"That's so cute!" Monique cooed.

"Where to?" The driver asked as he got out of the car to open the door for the trio.

"161 10th Avenue." Kim answered, giving the driver Shego's address.

"Whoa, Shego lives on 10th? That's a nice area." Monique said impressed.

"Yeah, her dad was a vice president at an investment firm before he died and he started an account for her and her brothers when they were born. Apparently he was very good at what he did."

"I guess so." Monique said.

The rest of the ride to Shego's condo was filled with random conversation about how excited they were to be riding in a limo for the night and what the night had in store for them. When they arrived at the green-hued woman's building, Kim asked the driver to wait while she went to get her date.

Kim knocked on the emerald-eyed beauty's door and Shego opened it standing in a black strapless dress. "Hey, Shego. That dress looks great on you!"

"Thanks Princess, you look nice as well. Can you come in for a second? I have something for you."

"Sure." Kim said wondering what it could be.

As soon as the slim hero closed the door, Shego embraced her and captured her lips, kissing her with a fierce passion that they had not shared since their first night together. Kim returned the kiss with as much enthusiasm as the emerald-eyed beauty and before she knew it, her knees buckled on her, and the wall and the green woman where the only things holding her up.

Shego had lost the race from earlier, only by a few seconds, but she had still lost, so she owned the redhead a kiss, and she wanted to make sure that the redhead got what she deserved. "I think that repays the bet." Shego whispered into Kim's ear before she nipped her earlobe.

"I think I owe you some back." Kim said dazed and started the kiss all over again.

"What. About. Your. Friends?" Shego managed to say in-between kisses. Unfortunately, she knew they were waiting on them.

"Let them win their own race." Kim countered and deepened the kiss to stop the conversation. There was too much talking and not enough kissing going on for her.

When the redhead left her lips a few minutes later, Shego reluctantly tried to get the younger woman's attention, "Kimmie." No answer. "Kimmie." She tried again to get her attention. Still no answer. "KIMMIE!" She said a third time, a little louder, hoping that would get the younger girl's head out of the clouds.

"Hmmm?" Kim finally responded as she nibbled on the pale woman's ear.

"As much as I would LOVE to continue this, there is a cab waiting on us downstairs."

When Kim finally comprehended what her date was trying to tell her, she came to back to reality. "Man, it happened again!" She said surprised.

"What?"

"I must be so incredibly attracted to you that I completely space out whenever you kiss me like that. I practically forgot that they were downstairs!"

"Well that's not a bad thing." Shego said with a smile.

"I know it's not, but it's like you have this power over me. No one has ever been able to do that to me."

"I'll take that as a compliment. You ready to go?" Shego asked opening the door.

"I guess so. How does my make-up look?"

"Fine, you can hardly tell that I rocked your little word with just a kiss."

"Seriously though, is it ok?"

"You look great, Pumpkin. Nobody will be able to tell." Shego said and then she locked her door.

"Ok. Oh, guess what; Ron got us a limo for tonight!"

"Stoppable? Man, this kid keeps throwing me for loops. He isn't acting anything like the goof I know him to be."

"Well, he's grown up a little over the years, but he still has his goofy moments."

"I guess so."

"Hello again, Miss." The driver said as he open the back door for the two women.

"Hi there. Thanks." Kim said as she got into the limo.

"Hey girl, what took y'all so long?" Monique asked.

"Uhhh…" Kim stumbled; she was not prepared to answer that question.

"Oh, I had a few things to take care of, sorry about that." Shego said innocently.

"What's wrong with Ron?" Kim asked when she noticed the dazed look on his face.

"Well, we had a few things to take care of as well while you were gone." Monique said with a sly smile.

Kim blushed, knowing that they were caught. "So we're going get Felix and Zita now?" She said to change the subject.

"Yeah, Zita lives pretty close to the restaurant, so we'll just pick them up on the way."

-()-()-()-()-()-()-

"What kind of rolls do you like?" Kim asked Shego as they were looking over the sushi menu.

"I usually get a Rainbow Roll and a Dragon Roll. What about you?"

"I like the Rainbow Roll too, and the Spicy Tuna Roll."

"Hey, do you guys want to get some edamame as an appetizer?" Felix asked the group.

"Yeah, that sounds good." Kim answered and the rest of the group nodded.

"I love the sake they have here." Shego said. "They used to have the best sake in the city."

"Did you come here a lot?" Ron asked.

"Well, I wouldn't say a lot, but we did come here about once a month."

"We?" Kim asked curiously.

"Yeah, Rachel and I." Shego answered.

"Hey Zita, that necklace that Felix gave you is beautiful!" Monique quickly said to change the subject that they accidently stumbled into and to turn the table's attention away from Shego and Kim.

"I'm sorry Shego, I didn't know." Kim whispered, apologizing. She knew the stress that the memories of her ex-girlfriend brought her and she did not want the green-hued woman to be upset.

"It's ok. If we never went to places that I went to with her, a lot of the city would be off limits. I'll be ok." Shego said putting up a brave front. She was dealing with her pain a lot better than she was before and she knew that she would go places that she had been to with Rachel, but during the last year and a half of their relationship, they discovered the Japanese restaurant and they liked it so much that it became their monthly special date night. The only reason she did not run in the other direction when they arrived, was that she had Kim by her side, holding her hand.

"Ok, well if you need anything or a breather, just let me know." Kim said and she put her hand on the emerald-eyed beauty's thigh.

"Pumpkin, I appreciate that, but I'll be fine; I have you here with me." Shego said with a smile and she lightly squeezed the redhead's hand.

"Thanks." Kim whispered and she returned the pale woman's warm expression.

"Hi, is everybody ready to order?" Their server asked the group when she returned with their drinks. After she had collected their orders, she left and returned a few moments later with a large bowl of edamame.

"I love this stuff!" Zita said and helped herself to the tasty treat.

"Yeah, who knew that steaming soybeans and adding salt would be so good." Monique agreed.

"When I was at Yamanouchi, I ate a lot of this because it was the only thing that I didn't have to fight the master lunch lady for." Ron said.

"You are too funny!" Monique said with a chuckle. She thought Ron was kidding.

"I'm serious. If it wasn't for the edamame and Yori sneaking me food, I would have starved. They're serious there."

"Oh." Monique said surprised.

"Hey, speaking about Yamanouchi, have you heard from Yori lately?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, I got a letter from her a few weeks ago. She's been really busy with the school, but she said that she might come for a visit in the summer.

"That's cool." Kim said before she took a sip of her sake. "Oh it's cold!" She said surprised.

"Yeah, it's meant to be served chilled." Shego said before she took a sip of her rice wine.

"It's just that I've never had it cold before. I've always had it warm."

"Is this your first time here?" Shego asked and everyone at the table nodded their head. "Well, the higher quality sakes are meant to be served chilled and the cheaper brands which you will find in some of the cheaper restaurants are served warm so they hide the flavors that are created when it's made."

"I didn't know that." Ron said.

"How'd you know all that?" Kim asked.

"When I was a freshman in college, I took a trip to Japan with my family on one of my Dad's business trips, and one night when we were having dinner with his client, he explained the difference between hot and cold sake.

"Huh, well I'm impressed. I travel around the world all the time with my missions, but unfortunately, I don't get to spend any time there, so I haven't learned a whole lot about other cultures. I mean I've picked up a few things, but nothing that I would if I got to spend some time there."

"I guess we're going to have to start taking some trips together." Shego suggested.

"Yeah?" Kim asked. Hearing Shego talk about them taking trips together made her heart flutter again. She took that as a sign that the green woman was thinking of her as being in her future, and not just a fling.

"Yeah, I love to travel and I think it would be fun."

"You know where I'd really like to visit in the next few years?" Monique said to the group.

"Where?" Ron asked.

"I'd love to go to Australia. My Mom's friend went there last year with her family and just looking at the pictures really made me want to go see it."

"I've always wanted to go there too." Zita said.

"Maybe we can make it into a group trip. I'd love to go as well." Felix added.

"Hey, that would be great!" Ron cheered. He was all for a trip with his friends.

"Yeah!" Kim said. "I can't tell you how nice it would be to be able to go visit Australia without having to fight some crazed maniac."

"You'll like it. It's a beautiful country." Shego said.

"When where you there?" Kim asked.

"I went when I was in high school on another business trip with my Dad for two weeks. I really liked Sydney and Cairns, and snorkeling at the Great Barrier Reef was amazing."

"Guys, I think we've found our tour guide for our Australia trip!" Kim said to the group.

"Yeah, that would be awesome!" Felix said.

"Boo-yah!" Ron cheered.

Shego blushed slightly at the welcome she was getting from the group and how easily they had accepted her. After the comet incident, it took a while for her to make friends because people tended to shy away from her. It was only after they were around her for a while that they saw she was a regular person.

"I had no idea that you were so well traveled!" Kim said to Shego while the other four members in their group discussed when they should plan their trip Down Under. "I just assumed you were like me and went to places, but never really saw them. I am so impressed by this. I didn't think it was possible, but I think I'm even more attracted to you now."

"Hey, if it will help, I could give you a list of all the places I've visited." Shego joked.

"You better not, it might just make me go crazy and want to have my way with you." Kim joked back.

"Oh, well hell, let's see…I've been to Greece, Ireland, Switzerland, Ital-" Shego started to say.

"Oh no!" Kim laughed and covered her ears cutting of the other woman.

"What are you two up to over there?" Monique asked when she noticed the silliness coming from the other side of the table.

"Nothing!" Kim said blushing.

"Uh-huh, I see that." The fashion diva said with a chuckle.

"Ok guys, your food has arrived." Their waitress said when she returned with their orders.

"Great! I'm starving!" Ron said.

-()-()-()-()-()-()-

"Have you been here before?" Kim asked Shego when they arrived at the martini lounge. She was hoping they would not have a repeat surprise like they had at dinner.

"Yeah, a couple times, but don't worry, there's nothing really special about this place for me."

"Sorry again about dinner."

"Kimmie, don't be. I told you that we can't avoid every place Rachel and I went to while we were together. Plus, being with you is replacing my memories with better ones. You were right, I can't run away anymore, and it's the only way I'm going to get through this."

"Ok, Shego." Kim said with a warm smile and she gave the green-hued woman a quick hug.

"Hey, KP, our booth is ready." Ron called.

"You reserved us a booth?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, it's Saturday, this place is going to be busy tonight."

"Damn Stoppable, you thought that far in advance?" Shego asked slightly perplexed.

"Uh, yeah." Ron responded with some sarcasm.

"Shego, be nice." Kim nudged her date with her elbow.

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry about that, Ron. It's just that I'm not use to you being so on top of things, and it's throwing me off. I'm having a great time." Shego apologized. She did not mean to be so snide, it just slipped out.

"It's ok Sheg—Hey you called me Ron!"

"I guess I did." Shego said, not thinking that it was anything special. That was his name after all.

"You never call me Ron! KP she called me Ron!" He was obviously excited. The only time she ever used his first name was when she was under the influence of the attitudinator, every other time, he was the 'buffoon,' 'sidekick,' or 'Stoppable'.

"Ok, ok, don't get all mushy on me." Shego said. Ron was starting to attract attention from the other people waiting to get in the lounge. Kim just giggled at her best friend's outburst.

"C'mon, Sweetie." Monique said as she tugged at Ron's wrist when the host motioned for them to enter the lounge. Once everyone's ids were checked, they were led to a spacious circular booth close to the bar.

"Ok guys, drinks are on me tonight." Ron said when everyone was seated.

"Ron, c'mon man, you don't have to do that." Felix protested. He was grateful his friend offered to do that, but he did not want to take advantage of him.

"Hey, it's alright. It not very often that my Dad lets me dip into my naco money, so now that I have the opportunity, I want to spend it on the people I care about." Ron explained.

"Well if that's the way you feel about it, I won't argue with you. Thanks, man." Felix said.

"Yeah, Ron, that's so sweet of you." Kim added and everyone else at the table took their turn thanking him.

"It's been so long since I've had a martini. I think I'm going to have a Raspberrytini!" Monique said looking over the drink menu. "What about you girls?"

"The Chocolate Martini looks good." Zita answered.

"I'm going to get a Cosmo." Kim said.

"You're not going all 'Sex and the City' on me, are you Princess?" Shego joked.

"No!" Kim giggled. "What are you getting Shego?"

"Appletini."

"A bright green martini. I never would have guessed." Kim said with a smirk.

"Ha ha." Shego said dryly and then smiled.

"What about you two?" Monique asked the guys.

"Dry martini, shaken, not stirred." Ron and Felix said at the same time.

"These two jokers over here think they're James Bond." Monique said to Kim pointing her thumb at the two males in their group.

"Let them dream." Kim said with a flick of her hand.

Shortly after arriving at their drink selections, their waiter came to take their orders. When he returned with their drinks, Ron told him to put it all on his tab and he handed him a credit card.

"Thanks again man." Felix said before he took a sip of his drink.

"Hey, it's no big. I wanted to have a really nice night out with my lady and our friends before we have to go back to school. So you don't have to keep thanking me." Ron said.

"It's just that we appreciate it, Sweetie, and we want to make sure you know." Monique said before she gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Hey, the Ron-man aims to please!" He said with a goofy grin before he gave his girlfriend another quick kiss.

"This place is really nice. I've never been to a Martini lounge before." Zita commented while looking around the place.

"Yeah, me neither. I like how calm it is here. Most other bars are so loud and busy. At least at this place we can talk without yelling over the music." Felix added.

"I think the soft piano music is a nice touch." Kim said.

"Hey KP, you know what, we should come here for our birthday." Ron suggested.

"Sure, sounds good." Kim agreed.

"Birthday? You two share the same birthday?" Shego asked. That would be too much of a coincidence for her.

"No." Kim giggled. "Our birthdays are only four days apart, so ever since our fifth birthday; we've celebrated our birthdays together."

"Oh…when is your birthday, by the way?" Shego asked.

"Mine is April 8th and Ron's is the 4th."

"Oh, that's just a couple of weeks from now." Shego said surprised. For some reason she was not expecting it to be so close.

"When's your birthday?" Kim asked her date.

"December 23rd."

"Oh, you're almost a Christmas baby. I bet your parents enjoyed their gift that year." Kim said with a smile.

"Yeah, my parents always used to say that I was the best Christmas gift they ever got. That would irk my brothers to no end since they always tried to one up it, but I always won out."

"Did you get your birthday and Christmas presents all lumped into one gift?" Ron asked.

"No, my parents were pretty good about separating them. They always made sure that I had a birthday party that was separate from any of the holiday parties and I always got separate gifts; needless to say, I raked in the gifts and money that time of the year."

"I guess so." Zita said.

"Man, these things go down easily." Kim said as she finished her drink.

"Yeah they do." Monique said as she put her empty glass on the table.

"Oh boy." Ron said under his breath. They had only had their drinks less than ten minutes and everyone was either done or almost done with their drinks. He had a feeling that he was going to have his hands full later taking care of his girlfriend.

"I think we need another round." Monique said as she reached for the drink list.

"Yep." Zita said before she finished the last of her drink.

-()-()-()-()-()-()-

"Man, I feel a little tintoxicated." Kim unknowingly misspoke as she walked Shego to her door. Well, Shego was walking; the redhead was staggering slightly as she made her way to the condo. Apparently, the ex-villainess could hold her alcohol better than the redheaded hero.

"Just a little?" Shego joked, catching the mistake.

"Yeah, I only had four martinis."

"What about the sake at dinner?"

"Oh yeah!" Kim said when she remembered all the sake they had at dinner.

When they arrived at Shego's door, the green woman unlocked it and then turned to the redhead. "I had a great time tonight with you and your friends."

"Yeah, me too!" Kim said, a little unsteady on her feet.

"You can stay if you want."

"Are you trying to take of advantage of me, Miss Go?" Kim joked and she hooked her arms around Shego's neck.

"No. I just wanted to make the offer in case you wanted someone to look after you tonight; you know, in case you get sick." The ebony-haired woman said as she returned the embrace by putting her arms around the redhead's waist.

"I'm not that drunk." Kim said as she swayed a little.

"I know; you're just a little 'tintoxicated'." Shego chuckled.

"Yeah, so I'll be fine." The redhead said as she leaned in for a kiss. She obviously missed that Shego was making a joke at her expense.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay by yourself." Shego asked again when their kissed ended, just to be sure.

"You're too sweet, but yessss, I'll be fine."

"Ok then. Oh, I was thinking, if you want, I'll make dinner for you tomorrow, and we can have a quiet night in before you go back to school on Monday."

"I'd like that." Kim said and then gave her date another kiss.

"Wait here a sec." Shego said before she released her date and quickly disappeared into her condo. When she returned she did not have her purse and she had a small piece of paper curled in her hand. "Ok, Princess, let's go."

"Go where?" Kim asked confused.

"I know you don't think you're that drunk, but it would make me feel a whole lot better if you'd let me walk you back to the limo. That way, I'll know you're safe."

"Well if you insist, lead the way." Kim said as Shego helped her stagger down the hallway.

When they returned to the limo, Shego told the driver that she would make sure that the redhead got in ok and she would let him know when they were ready to go. She really just wanted him to leave so she could say goodbye to her date without an audience.

"I'll call you tomorrow to check up on you."

"Ok. Thanks for making sure I'm safe."

"Anytime, Princess." Shego smiled and gave her one last kiss for the night.

"You taste good, you know that?" Kim slurred as she licked her lips.

The green-hued woman had so many dirty comebacks for that comment, but since the redhead was 'tintoxicated,' she let it go.

"Thanks, Kimmie. You taste good too."

When Shego opened the door to the limo, Ron got out to help his friend in the car. He and Felix had slowed down their alcohol intake when they noticed how quickly the girls were drinking. Once the redheaded hero was inside, the green woman closed the door over so she could have a quick word with the blond.

"Felix and Zita are going to stay at my place tonight and I'm going to sleep over with Mo so I can keep an eye on her and Kim. I'm sure they'll be fine after they get some water and a few aspirin in them." Ron said.

"Ok, thanks. I asked if she wanted to stay over, but she says she's not that drunk."

"Aaah, you gotta love that Possible 'I can do anything' attitude." Ron mused.

"Yeah, well she's probably going to be fine, but I worry over the little things sometimes. I know you may have your hands full with Monique, so if she does get sick or something, here's my number, give me a call and I can be over there in a few minutes." Shego said and she handed the paper in her hand over to the blond.

Ron eyed the paper and then he smiled at the green-hued woman. A week ago, he would not have expected this level of concern for the redhead coming from her. "Ya know Shego, you're alright."

His remark caught her off guard, but it did make her smile. "Thanks, Stopp-Thanks Ron, you're not so bad yourself." Shego said before she started to walk back toward her condo.

"Night." Ron called over to her.

"Night. Oh hey, I have one more thing…I'm going to cook dinner for Kimmie tomorrow, what's her favorite meal?"

"Oh that's an easy one, she LOVES shepherd's pie with lots of brown gravy, oh and don't put any cheese on it. She really doesn't like the recipes that add cheese."

"Ok, I can handle that, so how does she feel about red velvet cake for dessert?"

"Lemme put it this way…For KP, shepherd's pie with homemade cake for dessert is like taking me to Bueno Nacho and telling me I can have whatever I want, grande sized, for free."

"Gotcha. Thanks for everything tonight."

"No big." Ron smiled and opened the door to the limo.

"What where you two talking about?" Kim asked curiously, when her best friend closed the door.

"Nun-ya." Ron teased.

"C'mon Ron." Kim whined.

"_Whoa, she must be drunk if she's whining."_ The blond thought to himself. "Chill KP, she just wanted me to make sure that you got home safely."

"Isn't she the sweetest?" Kim cooed.

"Yeah, she's alright in my book, KP."

-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-

A/N: Ok, that's the end of chapter three! Hope you liked it. As always, thanks for reading, and let me know what you think. Take Care!


	4. Chapter 4: A Night In

Disney owns Kim Possible and all related characters. Any original characters mentioned here are figments of my imagination.

-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-

**Chapter 4: A Night In**

_Beep Beep be Beep_

"Hello?" A groggy Kim Possible groaned into her Kimmunicator.

"Mornin' sunshine, how you feelin'?" Shego asked.

"Huh? Shego is that you? What time is it?"

"Yes, Kimmie, it's me and it's about ten o'clock in the morning. Lemme guess, you got sick last night."

"No, but at this point I wish I had…my head is throbbing."

"I guess you were drunker than you thought you were." Shego said in an 'I told you so' tone.

"I don't even know how I got this way. I didn't think I drank that much last night."

"Well martinis have a way of sneaking up on you. They go down to easily."

"I'm never drinking again."

Shego laughed, "We all say that, but we never mean it."

"I need some water and aspirin…lots of aspirin." Kim groaned as she rolled on her back hoping that would stop the room from spinning.

"Now don't overdo it Kimmie, two pills, some toast, a big bottle of water, and another few hours of sleep and you'll feel a lot better.

"Ugh, I don't think I can move."

"Is Ron around, if so, put him on the phone."

"I don't know, hold on." Kim said and then she called for her friend. "Ouch, that hurt." She whined and put her free hand on her head.

A few moments later, the blond poked his head in her room, "You called KP?"

"Here." That was all the redhead managed to say and she handed the Kimmunicator to her friend. The less she talked, the less her head hurt.

"Hello?" Ron said, not knowing to who was on the line.

"Hey, how'd things go last night?" Shego asked.

"Oh, well judging by the way she looks now, a lot better than this morning?" Ron answered when he recognizing the green-hued woman's voice.

"What's that mean?"

"When we got home, I made sure both girls drank a bottle of water, I gave them something to eat, and then I gave them two aspirin and put them to bed. KP was passed out within minutes. I checked on her every hour, and she was fine, but now she looks like she's hurting."

"How's Monique?"

"Well, she's a different story all together...I was up all night making sure her hair was pulled back and pumping her full of liquids so she wouldn't dehydrate on me."

"Lovely." Shego said sarcastically. "Can you handle little miss 'I'm not drunk' on your own, or do you need me to come over."

"No, I've got it; Monique has finally gone to sleep, so I'm cool."

"Okay, thanks for looking after her."

"Hey she's my best friend; I have to take care of her."

"Well I told her to get some water and food in her, but she says she can't move so could you get her some toast or something and more aspirin, oh and a cold compress?"

"I'm on it. Do you want to talk to her again before you go?"

"Yeah, put her on."

"Hey." Kim said when Ron handed her the Kimmunicator again.

"Ron is going to get you something to eat and drink, more aspirin and then I want you to get some more sleep. Do you think you'll be up for coming over tonight or do you want to bag it?"

"No!" Kim accidentally yelled. "Ow." She whimpered. "No, I'll be fine, I just need more sleep."

"You sure? I can come to you if you want."

"No, I wanna go over to your place."

"Alright, I'll pick you up about five; that way you don't have to drive."

"Ok, I'm going back to bed now." The redhead sighed.

"Eat something first, Kimmie!" Shego ordered.

"Yeah, I will." The hero said and then she hung up.

"Man that girl is going to be a hand full." Shego said with a chuckle.

-()-()-()-()-()-()-

"Well, well, look who's returned to the land of the living." Ron teased his best friend when she emerged from her room. He had been lounging on the couch, not really watching the TV; he was wiped from his night of playing Dr. Ron.

"Yeah." Kim said as she went into the kitchen for a bottle of water. When she returned to the living room, she sat down on the loveseat to talk with the blond.

"How you feelin' KP?"

"Much better, my headache is finally gone. Thanks for looking after me."

"Hey, you know I've got your back, but I wasn't the only one that was concerned about you. Shego told me to call her if you got sick and she said that she would come over and look after you. Thankfully, I didn't have to call her, but I thought it was really cool of her to do that. I never would have expected that from her."

"Yeah, she's great, isn't she?" Kim said with a smile. It made her feel good that she had so many people that cared about her.

"Yeah, she's definitely showing another side of herself. Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, but Shego's cooking for me tonight and she'll be here to pick me up in less than two hours. I don't want to spoil my dinner."

"Look, I'll get you a few crackers to snack on before you get ready, that way you aren't starving by the time you get to Shego's."

"Thanks, Ron, you're the best."

"I am what I is!"

Kim chuckled at her friend, "Hey where's Mo?"

"Well, she's still passed out. She was up all night throwing up." Ron said as he went to get the redhead's crackers.

"Ouch, well she did have a little more to drink than I did. I'm glad I didn't have that last martini. Is she ok?"

"Yeah, Rufus is in with her now. He wanted me to get a little rest since I was up all night with her." The blond said returning with her snack.

"That's good. Have you talked to Felix?

"Yeah, Zita's hung-over but fine. She's going to go back to Middleton with him tonight, once she can move without getting dizzy."

"Man, we really did a number on ourselves last night."

"Yeah you did." Ron said, agreeing with his friend's statement.

"It was fun though," Kim said, "well, until that last part where my head was throbbing."

-()-()-()-()-()-()-

"You want anything to drink, Pumpkin?" Shego asked as the two women entered her condo.

"Anything but alcohol." Kim said to clarify that she did not want any alcohol. She was staying away from it for a while.

"What? I hear the best cure for a hangover is more alcohol." Shego teased.

"No, thank you! Water or juice will do."

"Ok, I was just pokin' at ya. Help yourself to anything you want in the fridge and I'll go put your coat in the closet."

When the older woman returned to the kitchen, she found the redhead standing near the oven. "It smells great in here!" Kim said.

"I did a little detective work and found out that a certain little redhead's favorite meal is shepherd's pie, no cheese, and cake for desert. You like?"

"Like it? I love it!" Kim cheered and excitedly gave the older woman a hug. "Oh, I moved too fast." She swayed and put a hand on her head and held onto Shego with the other. "I think I'm still a little lightheaded from earlier?"

"What have you had to eat today?"

"Toast and crackers."

"Well that explains why you're light headed. Dinner won't be ready for twenty minutes or so; you want a little appetizer?

"Please and thank you." Kim said with a wide smile.

"Ugh, I can't believe I'm about to say this, but you look absolutely adorable when you say that."

"What, you didn't always find it adorable when I said that?" Kim teased, knowing full well that the answer to that question was 'no.'

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

"No, I was just kidding…but as long as you find me adorable now, that's all that matters."

"Well, that's good, cuz I do." The ebony-haired woman said with a smile and gave the redhead a quick peck on the lips. "I stopped by the bakery a few blocks from here and picked up a loaf of their Italian bread; best bread in the city. How about I butter you up a couple of pieces while we wait?"

"Sure."

"Will you do me a favor; can you get me the butter out of the fridge?" Shego asked breaking their embrace.

"Yeah. So how did you know what my favorite dinner was?" Kim asked curiously. She was pretty sure she had not told the green woman. "Here you go." She said as she handed the green-hued woman the butter.

"Well I threatened Stoppable within an inch of his life to tell me what you liked." Shego smirked.

"Yeah, I don't believe that at all."

"Ok, I didn't threaten him, but he was the one that told me what to make, well I came up with dessert on my own."

"I thought so." Kim said smugly.

"Ok little miss smug-mug, have a bite of this, and tell me what you think." Shego said and handed the redhead a plate with two pieces of buttered bread on it.

"Yeah, you're right this is good." Kim said after she tasted the bread. "What did you say the name of the bakery was?"

"I didn't, but it's actually kinda funny…'Butter My Buns'."

"Seriously?"

"I kid you not."

"Well, they have good bread." Kim said before she grabbed another piece. "Hey, do you want me to set the table while you finish dinner?"

Shego just turned and looked at the redhead like she was nuts. "Did you lose your mind last night while you were drinking yourself silly? Of course, I don't want you to set the table! You're here on a date, so that means no setting the table."

"But I can hel-"

"No buts, Kimmie, now go have a seat at the table and I'll bring your plate to you."

"Ok." Kim said with a smile at the thought of being 'served' by the older woman. Had she told the ex-villainess a couple of years ago that she was going to be waiting on her, she was pretty sure Shego would have laughed in her face.

The redhead sat by herself at her date's dining room table and reflected on the big changes in their relationship. Despite working together during the Lowardian incident, they still considered themselves enemies; now they were…well she was not quite sure what they were. She knew they were dating, and they were more than friends, but she was not sure if Shego was ready to be in a committed romantic relationship with her. There had been signs from the emerald-eyed beauty over the past week that indicated that she wanted the redhead in her future and she seemed to care for her, but she was still getting over Rachael and she was not sure if she was just going to be a rebound girl or her girlfriend.

The redhead hoped for the latter. The more time she spent with the green-hued ex-villainess, the more she wanted to be with her romantically, but she did not want to push her in any one direction. She wanted to give her time to figure out what she really wanted.

"What's got you in such deep thought?" Shego asked taking the redhead from her inner deliberations.

"You."

"Oh yeah, what about?"

"Oh just how we've been having so much fun this week and that I'm not ready to go back to school tomorrow." Kim answered and looked down at the plate that the green-hued woman put in front of her. "Mmmm! I'm really looking forward to this. I haven't had shepherd's pie since I was home for Christmas break."

"Well dig in, Princess! You know just because you're going to be in school, it doesn't mean that we aren't going to see each other. What's your class schedule like?"

"Umm, Monday is my busiest day. I have classes from eleven to four forty-five, from five to six I'm an assistant for one of my professors during her lab, and then I have a meeting after that for one of my group projects that I have due in a couple of weeks. The only time I have for a break in-between classes is at two-thirty and I usually end up going to the student center for lunch."

"Ok, maybe Monday is out, but we still have the rest of the week. Oh, I forgot the gravy." Shego said and she went to retrieve the brown sauce. "What is the rest of your week like?" She called from the kitchen.

"Well Tuesday and Thursday are better; I only have class from ten to one. Wednesday is the same as Monday except I don't have lab or my group meeting, and Friday is my early day. I have a lab at eight, a class at ten, and then I'm done."

"You're a pretty busy person, how do you fit in your missions?" Shego said when she returned with the gravy.

"Well, it differs every semester depending on my work load, but I manage." Kim answered and poured some gravy on her meal. "Ok, time to try this food, I'm starving." She said before she took a bite.

"So?" Shego asked.

"It's spankin!" Kim answered before she started to devour her food.

"Whoa, slow down there Pumpkin, you're going to choke if you don't watch out."

"Sorry, I'm just so hungry, and this is SO good. I actually think this is better than my Mom's!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, don't get me wrong, hers' is good too, but I like your gravy better and I think that's what sets it apart.

"Thanks, Pumpkin." Shego smiled shyly. She loved getting complements about her cooking.

When the two women finished dinner, Shego removed their dirty dishes and returned with dessert plates and a red velvet cake. "Ready for dessert, Princess?"

"Oh, that look delicious, but I think I need to let my stomach settle a bit before dessert."

"Ok, you wanna watch TV or a movie?"

"Hey, I have an idea. Remember when you subbed in Middleton and we went to the movies?"

"Yeah."

"Let's watch the Memo Pad!"

"I don't have that movie, Pumpkin?"

"Oh." Kim pouted slightly.

Looking at the deflated look on the redhead's face, Shego felt her stomach sink. She was going to suggest that they watch another movie before she had a stroke of genius. "Hold on, we'll rent it."

"It's ok, we don't have to go out; we can watch something else instead."

"No, I mean we can rent it on my iPod."

"Really?"

"Yeah, give me a sec." Shego said and she disappeared into her bedroom

When Shego returned with her iPod, she downloaded the movie and set it up so they could watch it on her TV.

"I love this movie!" Kim squealed as she cuddled up to the emerald-eyed beauty and rested her head on her shoulder.

"Yeah, it's pretty good." Shego agreed with the redhead and put her arm around the younger woman so she was holding her close to her.

"When was the last time you saw this movie?"

"With you."

"The last time you saw this movie was with me in the theaters?"

"Yeah."

"You lead such a deprived life." Kim joked.

"I guess so." Shego chuckled.

"Ssshh, it's starting."

Shego just looked down at the redhead and smiled at her expression and reaction to the movie starting. Normally she would not stand to be 'ssh-ed,' but for some reason, she did not mind the redhead doing it to her. Maybe it was the cute look on her face, or that she knew that the redhead did not mean any disrespect by it, or maybe it was the fact that she knew that her feelings for her had changed for the better over the past week and she would put up with a lot more from the slim hero than she would anyone else.

She found it hard to believe that she had actually found someone that she could relate too and someone that she actually believed when they said that they cared about her. Since her relationship with Rachael, she never dreamed that she would have that feeling again. Granted she had shut herself off emotionally from everyone since then, but even when she was with another person, they still were not able to break down the wall that she had built up around herself. So, not only was she surprised that Kim had broken through, but she was surprised at how quickly she had managed to fall for the redhead.

"_Seriously she's a 21 year old kid that up until a week ago was my rival and here I am making dinner for her and cuddling her like she's some damn teddy bear. If this isn't a sign that I have let myself be swept up by her, I don't know what is!"_ Shego thought to herself.

Now, Shego was not sure that this was a bad thing, but she was not sure that it was a good thing either. She had not allowed herself to care for anyone in seven years and she hoped that if she continued to follow this path with Kim that she did not manage to screw it up. Thanks to Rachael, she had a lot of emotional baggage that she knew could kill a relationship and she did not think she could go through that kind of pain a second time.

Her thoughts were broken when Kim let a sniffle escape at a partially touching part of the movie and she embraced the green-hued woman a little tighter.

Shego smiled and wiped a tear from Kim's check. When the girl sighed contently and nuzzled her neck with her nose as a 'thank you,' she was hooked. A shiver when down her pale spine from the innocent display of affection and she knew she would follow any path that allowed her to be with the slender hero because it was a wonderful feeling to be with the younger girl.

When the movie was over, Shego went to cut the cake and brought two pieces of cake over to the sofa so they could have some dessert before they had to part ways for the night. "Your cake was ferociously good!" Kim said when she finished her dessert.

"Of course it was. What, did you expect anything less? Everything I have cooked for you so far has been out of this world." Shego said with mock smugness. Actually, she was glad that the redhead liked her cooking, but she could not help but tease her a little. Apparently, old habits die hard.

Kim giggled at the response. She knew that the emerald-eyed beauty was just being a smart ass to her because that was part of their relationship. She was glad they could still have some of that old competition.

"No, actually I didn't, but I wonder what you'd say when I clear these dishes for you!" Kim said before she quickly gathered their dishes and hopped over the couch so she could get to the kitchen before the dark-haired woman could stop her.

"Kimmie! You get your narrow ass back here before I kick it!" Shego yelled as she chased after the younger woman.

Kim just laughed as she made it to the kitchen first and put the dishes in the sink. She knew that the older woman did not want her doing anything since she was there for a date, but she just had to push the ex-villainesses buttons. _"Hey, she started it!"_ Kim thought as she felt the taller woman right behind her.

Shego grabbed the redhead by her shoulder and spun her around so she was looking down at her. "What did I say earlier? When you're here on a date, you don't do anything." Shego playfully growled. Really, she was not mad, she just had to show the smaller female who was in charge.

"Awww, I'm sorry Shego, I guess I couldn't resist." The redhead said with a shy smile. She hoped that got her some sympathy points in the little game they were playing.

"Nah-uh Princess, that's not going to work." Shego said shaking her head.

"_Ok, she wants to play this the fun way!"_ Kim thought. "Oh, will this help?" She asked innocently and pushed up on her tip-toes and gave the green-hued woman a soft kiss, wrapping her arms around the taller woman's neck.

When they parted, the redhead smiled at the content look on the other woman's face. _"Oh yeah, I'm in the clear!"_ She thought. "Did that help?" She asked the dark-haired woman.

Shego just smiled and leaned down so she could whisper in the petite hero's ear. "Only if I get another one of those kisses," and then she nipped the smaller woman's ear lobe. _"Hey, it was there and it was practically begging her to taste it."_

When they came together for another kiss, there was nothing shy or sweet about it, it was hot and intense to begin with. Shego slowly moved her hands from where they had been on the younger woman's shoulders to her waist where she intended to give the hero's midsection some attention. Unfortunately, there was a shirt in her way, which caused her to frown briefly. She needed to feel the redhead's skin.

Kim felt her shirt being pushed up, just enough to where she could feel the green-hued woman's fingers massaging her sides, and the combination of the passionate kiss that they were sharing and the feel of Shego's skin on hers was almost too much for her, but she managed to stay on her feet. If things progressed any further, she was not sure that she could stay on her feet. She could not help it though, she was just so turned on by the taller woman, and when she kissed and touched her like she was doing now, she just went weak in the knees. The redhead was debating on whether she should stop things before they went any further, since they had only been dating for a week, but it was somewhat hard to think straight when there was so much lovely touching going on.

When it became necessary for them to breath, the two women separated briefly before the older of the two decided to explore the redhead's neck. Kim tilted her head back so she could allow the other woman more access to the area that she desired to suckle.

While the redhead mewed in sheer delight, the green-hued woman's hands were starting to get adventurous and they moved a little lower to where they were at the waistband of the hero's jeans, and she could not help but press on. When her fingers made it to the strap of the younger woman's panties, she realized that she was wearing a thong. Unfortunately the jeans that Kim was wearing were just a bit tight for her to get her hands all the way inside, without it being uncomfortable, so she decided to remove her fingers from the hem and acquaint herself with the new area of the younger woman's body through the fabric. Sure, it may not be as good as touching skin, but it was uncharted territory and she decided not to rush things.

When the redhead felt the older woman's hands run down her backside to her thighs, she felt her resolve crumble and before she knew it, she felt herself being lifted up by Shego. She automatically wrapped her legs around the green woman's waist and returned her hold around her neck before she met her with another mind-blowing kiss.

Both women moaned into the others mouth from the pure pleasure that they were getting from being with the other woman. Shego turned to leave the kitchen to carry the redhead to the bedroom, but before she made it out of the room, the familiar sound of Kim's Kimmunicator chimed and both women halted what they were doing.

"_Is she really going to answer that thing now?"_ Shego asked herself as she looked at the redhead in her arms. She hoped not anyways.

Kim looked back at the emerald-eye beauty that was holding her and almost as if she had read her mind, she ignored the intruding device. Whoever it was could leave her a message. At this point, the slender hero was too engrossed in what was going on to stop it and she figured if things went any further, she would deal with it later. She was emotionally and physically attached to the older woman anyways, so she did not see this as a hook-up, even if they were moving faster than she normally liked.

When Shego realized that Kim was not going to answer her Kimmunicator she started the kiss again, though their momentum had been thrown off a bit thanks to the interruption, so the green woman decided to build up the heat again before she moved to the bedroom. She held the redhead up with one arm and she put her other hand on her peach cheek in an attempt to deepen their kiss. She also pinned the smaller woman in her arms between her and wall. She was not sure why, but it seemed to turn her on even more, and she certainly was not getting any complaints from the beautiful woman in her arms if the moaning was any indication.

When the taller woman was satisfied that the passion had been properly re-heated, she decided to make a move for the bedroom again. Unfortunately, it did not seem like that was going to happen when the redhead's Kimmunicatior beeped again.

"Shit!" Shego objected in low voice, breaking their embrace again because of the interruption. It just seemed like someone was against them taking things further.

"I'm sorry Shego." Kim said sincerely. She knew she should have turned her Kimmunicator off after the first interruption.

The green-hued woman gave a frustrated sigh, "It's ok Kimmie, it not your fault, but you better answer that thing. Apparently whoever's calling really needs to talk to you." She said as she sat the redheaded hero down on the counter so she could take her call.

"Sorry." Kim said again to the dark-haired woman before she answered her Kimmunicator. "What's the Sitch?"

"Hey Kim what's up?" Wade asked.

"Ummm, nothing." The redhead lied. Well she sort-of lied, there was something, but that was pretty much killed now.

"Are you sure, you look pretty flushed, did I catch you at a bad time?"

"_Of course I'm flushed! You just interrupted one hell of a make out session!"_ Kim screamed in her head. "Uh, no Wade, I was just working out, was there a reason that you called?"

"Oh, well I know that you wanted your missions put on hold while you were on spring break, so I just wanted to make sure that you were ready before I called G.J. to tell them that you are available again."

The slim hero looked across the room at Shego who was staring at the floor waiting for the call to end. "You know what Wade; tell Dr. Director that unless the world is going to come to an end and it's something that they can't handle, I'm going to take the next week off too." She only had one more week left with the dark-haired woman and she did not want to be running off on her all the time. This comment caught the older woman's attention.

"Really? Can I ask why?"

"Wade I had something important come up and I just need another week, I'm sure Dr. Director will understand."

"Ok, if that's what you want. So, how was your spring break?"

"Oh, it was great, better that I could have ever imagined."

"Nice."

"Ok, Wade, I better let you go, I have to get going. I have to get up pretty early tomorrow." Kim said just to get the computer genius off the line.

"Sure Kim, have a good night and I'll make sure I talk to Dr. Director."

"Thanks Wade. You rock." Kim said and then she disconnected the call and put her Kimmunicator in her cargo pocket.

Shego walked over to where the redhead was sitting on her counter and she took her hands into her own. "So you put your missions on hold for me?"

"Well, yeah. You only have another week here before you have to go back to work, and I want to spend what time I can with you since I really can't put school on hold."

"That's sweet of you Kimmie." Shego said in a low voice and then she kissed one of the redhead's hands. "Ok, well it's getting late, and I better get you home so you can get ready for school."

"Are you ok with what just happened?" Kim asked. She could tell that the green-hued woman was frustrated from the sudden halt to their activities, and despite what her own body was telling her, she guessed that it was a good thing that they were interrupted when they were. Sure, she cared for Shego, but she was not completely sure what was going on with them. Making out was one thing and she did not mind it, but sex was something she wanted to be sure about before they did it.

"Yeah. I know you don't want to rush things, and I'm fine with that, it just that it's so hard to stop once we get started. I am so turned on by you that I just want to have all of you."

"I totally understand that, Shego, I want you too."

"Well that's good, cuz I'm a damn sexy woman!" Shego said jokingly, to lighten up the conversation. She did not want to make it seem like it was a big deal, even though her body would have said something else had it been given a say in the matter.

"Yes, you are." Kim agreed knowing that the older woman was trying to down play the situation. She just hoped that they figured out where their relationship was going soon because she was not sure how much longer she could suppress her growing desire to be intimate with the emerald-eyed beauty.

-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-

A/N: Well, that's the end of chapter four. Thanks for reading! If you get the chance, leave me a comment and give me your thoughts on the story. I love getting feedback! Take care!


	5. Chapter 5: Surprise

Disney owns Kim Possible and all related characters. Any original characters mentioned here are figments of my imagination.

-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-

**Chapter 5: Surprise**

"_Man, I miss spring break!"_ Kim thought to herself as she left her third class of the day. After the great time that she had with Shego and her friends the previous week, she hated to go back to school. Unfortunately, reality had come a-knocking and she knew that she could not ignore it.

The redhead greeted a few friends as she walked through the main entrance of the student center in search of food and an hour of relaxation before she had to go back to class. When she made it to the large area that was designated as an eating area, she heard her Kimmunicator beep. She reached into her pocket and saw that it was Shego calling.

"Hey, Shego!" Kim said with excitement. She was not expecting to hear from the green-hued woman so early.

"Hey, Princess, what's up?" Shego asked.

"Oh not too much, just grabbing something to eat before my next class, what are you up to?"

"I'm staring at the backside of a cute redhead that I'm pretty sure that I could convince to have lunch with me."

"Huh?" Kim said confused as she turned around to scan the tables in the large lunchroom looking for the pale woman. "You're here?"

"Maybe. I could be somewhere else looking at another cute redhead that I want to have lunch with." Shego teased.

"You'd really trade me in for some other redhead." Kim whined with mock sadness before she spotted the green-hued woman in the far back corner of the room. "There you are!" She cheered before she hung up and maneuvered her way through the tables to where the older woman was sitting.

"Hey you, how was class?" Shego said as she stood up when the redhead approached her. She resisted the urge to give the hero a kiss because she was not sure if it would be appropriate or appreciated. She knew that Kim had no problem being affectionate with her in public, but school was different. What she did on her own was her own business, but at school there were professors, administrators, and other students that may or may not know about her personal preferences and she did not want to over step her bounds and upset the younger woman.

"Ugh, I wish it was still spring break." Kim answered as she gave the older woman a hug and a quick peck on the lips before they both sat down at the table.

"_Ok, I guess I was worried over nothing."_ Shego thought to herself when the redhead did not hesitate and openly kissed her in front of anyone in the room who happened to be watching. "That bad, huh?" She asked Kim about returning to class.

"No, not really, but it would be nice to have another week off."

"I think everyone feels that way after a break."

"Probably. Anyways, I'm so happy that you came to see me! I really was not expecting you to stop by." Kim said and she took one of Shego's hands in her own.

"Yeah, well since you have so much going on today and this is your only break, I figured I would surprise you and bring you lunch."

"You brought me lunch?" Kim asked surprised. She figured that they were just going to eat from the university cafeteria.

"Yeah." Shego said as she leaned over to one of the free chairs at the table, picked up a bag from the Go Sandwich Company, and sat it on the table.

"I love that place!" The redhead said excitedly. "Thank you! You're too sweet." She said and then leaned over and gave the green-hued woman a kiss on the cheek.

Shego blushed slightly from the excited 'thank you' that she was getting from the redhead. She was happy that she had the idea to visit the younger woman during her break. It really made her day a lot better, and they had only been together for a few minutes.

"I remembered that you said that you liked it when we drove by the other day." Shego said. "I wasn't sure what you normal get, so I just got you the same thing I got for myself. I hope you like turkey sandwiches and tomato soup."

"That's fine. There's not much there that I don't like. Thanks, Shego."

"Hey, no problem." Shego said with a smile as she started to take the food out of the bag.

"So what have you been up to today?" Kim asked the dark-haired woman.

"Nothing really. I slept in, went for a run, showered, and then I picked up lunch and came here."

"Sounds like a pretty calm day." Kim said before she unwrapped her sandwich and took a bite. "Oh yeah, this beats cafeteria food any day of the week."

"Yeah it does. I bet this place hasn't changed. I mean it's a lot better than high school food, but when you get down to it, it's still cafeteria food."

"At least they don't have mystery meat, covered in mystery gravy with a side of turkey and vegetable pudding." Kim said with a shudder.

Shego cranked an eyebrow to the redhead's response. "You ok?"

"Yeah, I was having a flashback to high school. I can't believe that we actually ate that slop they called food." Kim said with another shudder.

"Ok, I think we need to change the subject before the psychoanalyst needs some time on the couch." Shego teased.

"Ha ha." Kim said dryly. "Anyways, what do you have planned for the rest of your day?" She asked curiously. Last week they had spent almost every waking moment together so she was wondering what Shego had planned for herself since she finished so late that they would not have time to get together later on.

"Nothing really, probably dinner in and a movie or two before bed."

"That sounds nice, wish I could do it with you, but this project that I'm working on is due in a few weeks and we still have a lot left to do."

"What's class is it for?"

"Current Events."

"Oh man, I feel for you. When I was going to school here, I knew several people who took that class and dropped it because there was no way in hell they were ever going to pass it."

"Yeah, well the project is worth seventy-percent of our grade, so if we totally screw it up, we'll fail, so we've really put a lot of effort into it."

"I guess it's good that you aren't messing around."

"Yeah, I can't fail this class." Kim said with concern.

"I'm sure you'll be fine." Shego said with confidence before she finished the last bite of her sandwich.

"How can you be so sure?"

"I thought you were the girl that could do anything."

"Yeah, including fail, see the logic?" Kim said quoting Ron. She was not sure why she was worried over this one class, but she hated to fail, and this class left very little room for error.

"Ok, but you're too smart and dedicated to fail this class. I could see you failing if you weren't taking this class seriously, but you are, so I don't see you failing. Knowing you, you'll pass with flying colors." Shego chuckled.

Kim thought about what the dark-haired woman was saying. "I guess I'm just stressin' over nothing."

"Well, it's always good to be concerned about your grades. That makes a great student."

Kim just stared at the green-hued woman. "Man, you just slip into 'Miss Go mode' without even trying don't ya?"

"I guess. So don't argue with me. I might not have spent much time as a teacher, in the traditional sense, but I do have a lot of experience knowing when someone is going to fail, and you are definitely not one of those people."

"Thanks, Shego." Kim said. She actually did feel better about the situation knowing that the green woman had so much confidence in her.

"Sure." Shego said with a smile. "Ok, I'm full, I can't finish this." She said looking at her half eaten bowl of soup.

"Yeah, me too. I need a nap now." Kim said closing her eyes, leaning back in her chair, and rubbing her full belly.

"You better pull yourself together; you still have a busy day ahead of you."

"Yeah, I will, I just need a moment to let my stomach settle before I attempt to move."

Shego just smiled. "You look so content there, so while I have you in a comatose state, maybe this is a good time to drop the news about my brothers on you since you're not about to go running in the other direction."

Kim opened her eyes. "Oh yeah, what's going on with them?" She asked curiously.

"Well, I talked to them today and I'm going to have a late lunch with them tomorrow."

"Oh, yeah? You finally worked up the nerve and called them?" Kim teased.

"You make it seem like I'm afraid of them."

"Well aren't you?" Kim pushed.

"Hell no! They're my bothers, and I love them, but they annoy the hell out of me most of the time. I mean they seriously think it's their mission in life to drive me out of my mind when I spend longer than five minutes with them."

Kim giggled. "I know what you mean."

"So you're coming with me right?"

"I told you I would, but I have class till one o'clock."

"I know, that's why I told them that I was going to stop by around two."

"Ok. I see Hego at Bueno Nacho all the time, now that he added the naco back to the menu, but I haven't seen the others in a very long time, so it'll be nice to see them again."

"Nice isn't the word I would use to describe it."

"When was the last time you visited your brothers?"

"Two years ago at the twin's graduation."

"You haven't seen your brothers in two years?" Kim asked surprised.

"Yeah."

"Why so long? As much of a pain as my brothers are to me, I don't think I could go two years without seeing them."

"Yeah, well your brothers may not be as crazy as mine are. I mean every time I see Hego he tries to fall back into the 'Team Leader' role and boss me around and tell me how to live my life. With Mego, it's all about him and his need for constant attention, and the twins, well they're more like your brothers. They go through my things, ask me embarrassing questions and there is never a shortage of practical jokes when they're around; the only difference is that you have normal twin brothers. I have twin brothers that can make copies of themselves, so instead of having four brothers, it's like I have ten!"

"Ok, so they drive you nuts, but they are your family."

"I know. That's why I haven't killed them yet." Shego said with a playful tone.

Kim giggled. "Well, I guess we can be thankful for that."

"Ok enough about the annoying four-some. How much longer before your next class?"

Kim looked at her watch and noticed that she did not have much time left. "I actually have to go in a few minutes. My next class is across campus in D-Building."

"You want a ride?"

"Yeah, that would be great. That's so nice of you to offer."

"I don't do nice Pumpkin; I'm doing this for me." Shego teased.

"How is driving me to class good for you?" Kim asked confused.

"Uh, have you seen my car? There is no way in hell anyone walking by can see what's going on inside, and I fully intend on kissing your gorgeous lips for as long as I can." Shego said with a smirk.

"_Oh, no!"_ Kim thought in a slight panic. "Shego, that's not fair, how do you expect me to concentrate after that?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure you'll figure something out." The dark-haired woman said as she gathered their garbage and then stood up. "You coming?"

"Uh, yeah." Kim said unsure of herself.

When the two women arrived at the small visitor's parking lot of the D-Building, Shego put the car in park, leaned over, and gave the redhead a soft, lingering kiss on the lips.

"Ok Princess, thanks for a nice lunch." Shego said when they parted. "Give me a call later when you get a chance."

"Wait, that's it?" Kim asked surprised. She thought for sure that she was going to have to pry herself away from the pale woman so she could go to class. Apparently, she was wrong.

"Yeah, I was just teasing you earlier. I know you have class and you don't need any distractions."

"Oh." Kim said in a low voice as if she was lost in thought.

After a few moments, Shego wondered what the redhead was thinking about. "Kimmie, are you going to sit here all day, or what?"

"Uh…no. Ok, thanks again, Shego." Kim said and then gave the green-hued woman a quick peck goodbye. As she turned to exit the car, she stopped for a few seconds before she turned around and gave her lunch date another lingering kiss.

When Shego broke the kiss after a full minute, she kissed the end of the redhead's nose. "I thought we weren't supposed to distract you from your classes."

"Whoops." The redhead said with a smile before she kissed the older woman again pulling her into a tight embrace.

When the pair parted lips again, the redhead knew it was time to go. Thankfully, she was not overly flushed from the embrace. It was more sweet than hot anyways. "I gotta go."

"I know." Shego sighed and rested her forehead on the redhead's. She wished that she had more time to spend with the slender hero. She really did enjoy her company.

"I'll call you soon." Kim said before she released her hold on the emerald-eyed beauty and opened the door to go to her next class. "Thanks again for your surprise visit. It really made my day better."

"Me too, Kimmie. Me too."

-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-

A/N: Ok that's the end of chapter five. Short, but hopefully sweet. As always, thanks for reading! If you have time, let me know your thoughts. Take care!


	6. Chapter 6: Spending Time With Team Go

Disney owns Kim Possible and all related characters. Any original characters mentioned here are figments of my imagination.

-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-

**Chapter 6:** **Spending Time With Team Go**

"Hey Princess." Shego said as Kim got into her car. She was picking the redhead up from school because they were going to have lunch with her brothers.

"Hey Shego." The redhead greeted her and gave her a quick kiss.

"How was your day?"

"It was alright. I was up way too late last night and up way too early this morning, so I was fighting to stay awake in my last class. Nothing that a dose of caffeine can't fix though."

"Really, what kept you up? I thought you were going to bed last night when I talked to you?" Shego asked curiously. When she talked to the redhead at eleven she was going to bed, so she wondered what had come up that had made her so tired. _"Maybe she took a mission?"_ She thought.

"Oh, Monique was having a fashion crisis last night."

"Huh? What kind of fashion crisis? Like she couldn't figure out what to wear or something?"

Kim giggled. "No, she almost never has that problem. Her model for one of her classes called her at the last minute to tell her that she was sick and she was not going to be able to model her dress for her. She busted into my room right after I got off the phone with you, and begged me to model for her eight o'clock class."

"Ouch."

"Yeah, well that wasn't a big deal, because my first class wasn't until ten, but what made it a late night was that she had to alter the dress to fit me."

"Was she upset?"

"Yeah she was. I think she only got two hours of sleep. She woke me up at five-thirty to make sure the dress fit right and then we had to get showered and move everything to the school."

"So how'd it turn out for her?"

"Fine. She got a lot of compliments from her professor so she's pretty sure she got a good grade."

"It's good that she had you there to help her with that."

"Yeah, she knows that she can count on me for anything, and I know if I was in the same situation she would help me out."

"Well that's good." Shego said as she pulled up to a red light. She turned to look at the redhead and chuckled.

"What?" Kim asked, wondering what was so funny to older woman.

"Don't take this the wrong way, Pumpkin, but I can't tell that you were in a fashion show this morning just by looking at you."

"Oh, I know. I changed clothes, pulled my hair down from the tight bun she put it in and I washed off all that heavy makeup afterwards. There was no way I was going to three classes looking like that."

"Well, you look beautiful anyways." Shego said with a smile.

Kim blushed from the compliment. "Thanks Shego."

"Sure. So, we have a little time, you wanna stop and get a cup of coffee or something before we go to see my brothers? Although, once we get there, I'm sure there will be plenty to keep you awake."

"A mocha latte would be awesome." Kim said with a yawn. She was wiped from the previous day and after only getting four hours of sleep; she was in desperate need of caffeine.

After a quick stop at a local coffee shop, the two ladies made their way to a hidden entrance that allowed Shego's car to drive under Go Bay to a garage under the Go Tower.

"I didn't know this was here." Kim said as they entered the protected tunnel.

"Yeah, well, your car has aquatic capabilities, so you can dive underwater and drive up to the front door. Most cars can't do that, and need another way to get to the tower, so Hego thought up this stupid idea of making it a 'secret' entrance so we wouldn't be spotted and our identities would be saved. I don't think he fully grasps the concept that our identities are not that secret. I mean Mego and I are the only two people in the city with green and purple skin. It's not that hard to put all the pieces together."

Kim giggled. "I guess he's lost in his own head sometimes."

"I would say that he has his head up his ass most of the time, but it's so obvious that it's not worth saying."

Kim shook her head at the other woman's comment, but she did find it amusing. _"This should be an interesting visit."_ She thought to herself.

When they arrived at the end of the tunnel, Shego rolled down her window, lit her hand, and put it on a pad that opened a door to a large garage that held all of Team Go's vehicles.

"Last time I was here, we were fighting Electonique." Kim noted as they parked in a spot labeled 'Shego.'

"Yeah me too."

"You didn't stop by the tower when you saw your brothers last?" The redhead wondered.

"No. The twins went to college in California, so we were out there for that, but I've only been here two times since I started working for Drakken, and both times I was with you."

"Oh."

"Yeah, so it's been a while." The dark-haired woman said as they got out of the car.

The two women walked over to the elevator that led to the different levels of the Go Tower. Shego reached out to activate the glow pad, but before she could make contact, she retracted her hand and took a deep breath.

"Are you ok, Shego?" Kim asked with concern. She was not sure why the emerald-eyed beauty was hesitating.

"I was just mentally preparing myself for this."

"It won't be that bad. Who knows, maybe they've matured some."

Shego laughed a little. "Yeah, right."

"I bet they really want to see you." The redhead said hoping that would help.

"Oh, I know they do. And the scary thing is that I want to see them too." Shego confessed. She was sure had it been anyone but Kim she would have lied, but she did not see the point in lying to the redhead, especially since things had changed between them.

"Then why are you acting like you don't want to be here?" Kim asked.

"Because they drive me nuts!" Shego exclaimed before she lit her hand and activated the glow pad to open the elevator. "Now, let's go see my crazy brothers before I change my mind." The green woman huffed.

"Ok, Shego." Kim said with a small smile. She could tell that most of the older woman's huffing was a show. She knew if Shego did not want to be there, they would not be there, but she also knew there was some merit to it. She just hoped that the older woman's brothers did not annoy her too much.

They entered the elevator and Shego pushed a button that took them to the third floor. When they arrived at their destination, they stepped out into a large living area. No one was around to greet them, but the sound of dishes clinking together could be heard coming from the kitchen.

"It smells delicious in here." Kim said as she followed the green-hued woman.

"It does." Shego said suspiciously. Last time she checked, she was the only one out of the five of them that knew how to cook. The guys knew enough to get by, but their idea of cooking was Ramen Noodles, grilled cheese sandwiches, and frozen dinners that could be warmed up in the microwave, so she wondered what smelled so good.

When the two women walked into the kitchen, they saw one of the Wegos pulling plates from the cupboard. "Hey, Punk, whatcha doing?" Shego said to her brother. Kim did not know it, but 'Punk' was actually a term of endearment coming from the older woman when it was directed to her youngest siblings.

"Hey Sis!" Wego said before he set the dishes down and gave her a hug. Shego returned the embrace and ruffled his hair, despite the fact that he was twenty-four years old. To her, he would always be her little brother.

"Where is everyone?" Shego asked after the embrace.

"I'm surprised you didn't hear them arguing from the dining room."

"No I didn't. Maybe they did us all a favor and killed each other." Shego said joking.

"Maybe. Hego and Mego were fighting over who got to sit where at the table."

"Seriously?" Kim asked curiously. She thought they were a bit old to be fighting over a chair.

"Oh, hey Kim, I didn't see you there. I didn't know you were coming." Wego said when he noticed the redhead. He was surprised to see her. She had been standing behind Shego when they entered the kitchen so he did not notice her behind the taller woman. He wondered what she was doing with his sister, because last he heard, they were enemies.

"Hi, Wego." Kim greeted the other redhead. "Yeah, I figured I'd come with Shego for a visit. I haven't seen you guys in a long time."

"Yeah it's been a while. I hope you brought your appetite. There's a ton of food on the table."

"What kind of food?" Shego asked and cranked her eyebrow.

"Grilled chicken, mashed potatoes, corn, broccoli, salad, and bread."

"Yummy!" Kim said. She was starving and she could practically taste the food.

"Ok, is it a like a frozen dinner or something, because I know none of you morons know how to cook anything like that." Shego said confused.

Wego laughed. "I guess there's no fooling you. Hego actually ordered the food about an hour ago from Jack's. He even threw out all the containers so you wouldn't know that we bought the food instead of making it."

"That idiot." Shego said.

"Yeah, well don't tell him I told you yet. I'm sure he'll make an ass out of himself before the end of lunch."

"Oh I'm sure of it." Shego said rolling her eyes.

"Why don't you two go in to see the others while I grab some silverware and a plate for Kim?"

"Ok, Punk. See ya in there." Shego said as they left the kitchen. It was not long before they heard the arguing coming from the dining room. "Brace yourself, Princess."

"I'm the team leader and the oldest, so I should get to sit at the head of the table!" Hego shouted from across the room.

"Well, I should be the team leader and I have a better job than you, so I should be the one that sits at the head of the table!" Mego argued back.

"Both of you are idiots! It's a rectangular table! There are two ends, if you each take one, then you both are sitting at the head!" Shego yelled at her brothers. _"See I'm in this place less than five minutes and they are already getting on my nerves!"_ She huffed to herself.

"Thank you! At least somebody in this family has a brain." Wego #2 said to his sister. He had been sitting there watching his two brothers go back and forth over the seating situation and he was wondering when they were going to realize that they both could sit at the head of the table.

"I've always been the smart one." Shego said smugly.

"Hey Shego." Hego said. "It's good to see you."

"Yeah. It's good to see you Sis." Mego said. "You know you missed my birthday again. A call would have been nice."

"Oh for the love of…Mego your birthday was six months ago. Ok, Happy Belated Birthday, are you happy now?" Shego asked irked.

"A little. Did you get me a gift?"

"Yeah, I left it with the gift you gave me for my birthday."

"You don't have to get snippy Shego; I was just asking is all." Mego said.

"Well don't ask."

"Ok you two, stop this foolishness. Let's just sit down and have a nice lunch." Hego said. Everyone just stared at him like he had two heads. A minute ago, he was in a petty argument over a chair and now he was acting like that type of behavior was beneath him.

"Yeah, like that's possible." Shego grumbled.

"Shego, try to stay positive." Kim gently urged.

"Miss Possible! I didn't see you there. To what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?" Hego said when he noticed the redhead.

"She's with me." Shego said.

"Aren't you two enemies or something like that?" Mego asked.

"Shego asked me to come." Kim said answering the purple man's question.

"Ok, why?" Mego asked with a sarcastic tone that Shego did not like.

"She's here because she's my girlfriend." Shego snapped without thinking.

With that comment, everyone in the room stopped what they were doing, as if they were shocked by the green-hued woman's answer. No one was as shocked as Kim. She was not expecting the dark-haired woman to declare her as her girlfriend. Not that she was complaining or anything, because she wanted to be the emerald-eyed beauty's girlfriend, but she was not expecting Shego to accept their new status as quickly as she did. She figured that the older woman was still on the fence about being in a real relationship again.

"What'd I miss?" Wego #1 asked when he came into the dining room with the dishes and he noticed everyone's stunned expressions.

"It looks like Sis and Kim are hooking up." Mego answered.

"I didn't say we were hooking up, you dolt. I said she's my girlfriend." Shego said with some confidence and then she took one of Kim's hands in hers. She too was surprised at her admission, but now that it was out and in the open, she was happy with it. She cared for the redhead and she wanted to see where things went between them.

Shego was also surprised at how open she was being with her brothers. Usually she would tell them to _"go to hell and mind their own damn business,"_ but she guessed that in some small way she wanted her family to know about this important change in her life.

"Ok." Hego said a little uneasy. "How long have you two been together?"

"A little over a week." Kim answered. She wondered how Shego's brothers were going to take to the news. She did not know how they felt about their sister being in a homosexual relationship.

"Is that why you're in Go city?" Wego #2 asked his sister.

"No, not at first. I came here on vacation, ran into Kim one night, and things just went from there."

"Well, that's…that's great Shego." Wego #1 said trying to sound supportive.

"Yeah, Sis." Wego #2 said in agreement.

The four men knew all too well what happened between Shego and Rachael, and they knew how their break-up had affected the green-hued woman, so to hear that she was in a new relationship was a surprise to them. They just hoped that she was happy and if things went badly, they hoped it did not send Shego into a whirlwind of despair again.

"I guess Congratulations are in order." Hego said in his best 'Team Leader' voice. "Congrats and good luck to both of you."

"Ok, ok, don't make a big deal out of it." Shego said with a wave of her hand. She was never one to make a big fuss out of things, even if she thought that being in a real relationship again was a big deal. She just did not want to make it seem like it was.

"Alrighty then! Let's eat." Mego said taking the attention away from the two females in the group. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving!

"Ditto!" Both twins said that the same time.

"Dig in guys. I put a lot of effort into this meal." Hego said as if he actually believed that Shego would think he cooked it.

"Hego, driving seven blocks to Jack's is not a lot of effort. It probably took you all of twenty minutes to get this food!" Shego said to burst her brother's big head.

"I told you." Wego #1 whispered to Kim as he walked past her to put the dishes on the table.

The redhead just giggled at the scene. So far, their visit had been interesting to say the least. She found out that she had a girlfriend and she was learning more about how Shego's family dynamics worked, so all in all, it was turning out to be a pretty successful visit and they had only been there for fifteen minutes.

Lunch went as Shego expected. Before they had finished eating, Hego and Mego had gotten into another argument over which end one of them should be the team leader, the twins asked what seemed like a hundred stupid questions, and then came the pitch for her to rejoin the team.

"Shego, now that you are on the side of all things good again, you should rejoin the team!"

"Hego, don't start." Shego said with a sigh. "I will never rejoin. I like my life as it is."

"But you should use your powers for good!" Hego argued.

"I am." Shego said with an evil smirk. "I haven't fried you yet."

Hego gulped. "Now, now Shego, there's no need to get testy."

"Then stop telling me how to live my life!" Shego growled.

"I'm not! I just thought it would be nice to have the team back together again."

"Yes you are!" Shego shot back. "You seem to think that if I'm not part of your stupid team then I'm not living my life the way I should."

"Well, we all know that you have made some great choices since leaving." Mego said sarcastically just to get into the conversation.

"Did I ask for your opinion?" Shego asked.

"No, I just thought you would like to know what I was thinking." Mego answered as if she really cared.

"Well, keep them to yourself. I don't need you two telling me how to live. I've managed to get along just fine by myself, and I don't want to hear any more about it." The green woman huffed.

The group was quiet for few seconds before one of the Wego's broke the silence. "Shego, now that you and Kim are together, which one of you is-" Wego #2 started, but he did not get to finish his question because his sister cut him off.

"I'm going to stop you right there, because I'm sure that whatever you're going to ask is just going to piss me off, and I'm not in the mood to exert the energy to kill you!"

Kim swallowed a giggle that attempted to escape her mouth. She had been watching the siblings go back and forth and she could not help but find it amusing. Everything had gone just has Shego had told her it would. It would not be too long before the former villain lost it, so she figured she should intervene. She wanted them to have a good visit and not one that ended with someone getting fried.

"Hey Shego, I have to go to the bathroom, will you show me where it is?

"Sure, Kimmie." Shego said as she stood up.

"And then maybe afterwards you could show me around the place."

"Ok."

"I could give you a tour." Hego offered.

"Hell no!" Shego hollered. "I'll show her around; you guys clean up or something."

When the two women left the room, Shego put her arm around the redhead and whispered into her ear, "Thank you! I needed a break."

"I figured you did. I just knew if I didn't get you away for a few minutes, one of them would have burn marks."

"Do you see how annoying they are?"

Kim giggled, "Yeah."

"Do you really have to go to the bathroom?"

"No. Is there a place here that we can have a few minutes alone?"

"Actually, I do have a room here, but I haven't been in it in a long time. I'm sure it's dusty."

"That's ok. I'd like to see it." Kim said with a smile.

Shego returned the expression and led the redhead to the elevator so they could go to the second floor where all of their bedrooms were. When they made it the green-hued woman's room, Shego put her hand on the glow pad to unlock it.

"Do you guys have every room locked?" Kim asked. She had noticed a pattern with the glow locks.

"No, not really, just all the doors that lead from outside in, and I made sure to put a lock on my door when we moved in that only my glow could open. The last thing I needed was to have my brothers going through my things. They did that enough when we lived with our parents."

"Oh. I wish I had that to keep my brothers out of my room." Kim said as they entered the older woman's room.

Shego turned on the lights and she looked around the room for the first time in more than seven years. She walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge of it. She picked up a dust-covered picture that was on the nightstand and stared at it for a few moments before she wiped it off. "Oh, this brings back memories." She said.

Kim sat down beside the dark-haired woman and panicked when she saw the picture. It was a nice photo of a much younger Shego and her ex-girlfriend smiling and embracing each other. "Did I just bring you into a room filled with memories of Rachael?"

"Yeah, but it's ok."

"Really?" Kim asked curiously.

"Yeah." Shego said distantly, still looking at the picture. She was surprised that she was not upset, but she knew that it was because of Kim. _"Am I falling for her? I must be if I can sit here and look at this picture without wanting to break it." _She thought to herself.

"Are you sure, because we can leave." Kim said and she stood up.

Shego looked up and the redhead and then patted the bed. "Have a seat, Princess."

Kim did as she was told and just waited for the emerald-eyed beauty to make the next move. Shego sat there for a few more moments in silence before she said anything.

"My mom snapped this picture of us the night I found out that I was going to Go U. I had just been given early admission and when I told Rachael, she was so happy for me that she nearly tackled me trying to give me a hug." Shego said and then she picked up another picture of her and Rachel that was beside her bed.

"This is us at the beach. Rachael had surprised me with the trip out of the blue. She said she 'just wanted to spend a few days in the sun with the most important person in her life.' I didn't even see it coming. She usually wasn't very good at keeping secrets from me, but somehow she managed to that time and I was totally taken by surprise. It was one of the best trips I'd ever taken."

"Those are both nice stories Shego. They definitely paint a very different picture of the Rachael I met at the club."

"Yeah she wasn't always so bitchy. She was actually a very sweet and caring girlfriend, but she changed a lot the last year we were together. Before that, we couldn't get enough of each other. If you saw one of us, the other was usually close by, but our last year together, she started hanging out with a new group of friends, and little by little she started to change. I thought I could live with the changes, because I loved her, but I didn't realize how far she had gone until I found her in bed with someone else and she didn't even care how it made me feel."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that Shego." Kim said in a low voice.

"Well, it's ok." Shego said and she put the picture back in its place. "Just looking at these pictures, I realized that I'm past it, because I found someone better. Someone that I know cares for me, and someone that I care for in return." She said and then she took the redhead's hand in hers.

Kim's heart skipped a few beats with the emerald-eyed beauty's words. "Shego, I—I'm so happy to hear you say that. When I heard you tell your brothers that I was your girlfriend, I almost didn't believe it. I thought you were still unsure about us."

"Well I meant it, Kimmie. I think we both know that this is a big step for me, but it's one that I want to take with you. I don't know how, but over the past week, I have found myself falling for you. I don't know if it's love yet, but I know it's something special, something deep."

"I feel the same way Shego. I have never fallen for anyone as quickly as I did for you." Kim said, starting to choke up at the realization that her feelings were returned.

"Come here." Shego said softly and she cupped the redhead's cheek with her hand and leaned in to kiss her.

The two women met in a tender embrace. The sound of soft, sweet kisses filled the room as the new couple expressed their feelings for each other. Slowly the heat stared to pick up and Kim moved to deepen the kiss. She needed to be closer to the emerald-eyed beauty. If there was any space between them, it was too much. When the two broke their passionate embrace, both women were flushed.

"We need to stop!" Shego said out of breath.

"Wha? What's wrong?" Kim asked. She was out of breath as well.

"Nothing. It's just that I know if we keep this up, things are going to go farther and this is not the time or place for that, so we should just stop before we can't."

"You're right." Kim said with a sigh. "What do you wanna do now…go back out and see your brothers?"

"Ugh, no, not right now." That was the last thing Shego wanted, especially after the kiss she had just shared with her girlfriend.

Kim looked around the room for a few seconds before she came up with an idea. "Hey you wanna know what my favorite part of today was?"

"What?" Shego asked. There were several things that it could be.

"Learning about your past. There are no pictures of you or your family in your condo, but this room is full of pictures. I wanna see pictures of your parents and of you and your brothers as kids. And I see stuff in here, like those medals on the wall, and I want to know how you won them. Will you show me? I'd like to know more about my girlfriend." Kim said with a smile.

"Oh?" Shego said a little surprised. She was not expecting that answer. "Ok, I guess we can do that. I know I have a bunch of pictures in here from when I was younger, and I think I have a few from college as well."

"Great! I'd love to see them." Kim said with a wide smile.

-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-

A/N: Ok that's the end of chapter six. Kim and Shego are officially a couple now! As always, thanks for reading and if you have the time, let me know your thoughts on the chapter and the story to this point. Take care!


	7. Chapter 7: Smile!

Disney owns Kim Possible and all related characters. Any original characters mentioned here are figments of my imagination.

-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-

**Chapter 7: Smile!**

Shego parked her car in the parking lot of the Go City Mall. Kim had asked her to meet her at the mall after school. The green-hued woman had no idea what she and her girlfriend were going to be doing at the mall, but she had complied with the redhead's instructions.

The olive-eyed hero had called her girlfriend earlier that day and told her that she had a surprise for her, and that all she needed to do was make sure she had comfortable shoes on when she arrived at the mall. Heels were not an option for tonight. As the dark-haired ex-villainess approached the food court, she scanned the area for the elusive redhead. She wondered what the surprise could be.

Kim spotted Shego as soon as she entered the eating area. She had been on the lookout for the emerald-eyed beauty, as there were only so many ways that Shego could enter the area.

Shego smiled at the slim hero when she noticed her walking towards her. "Hey Princess." She said and gave the redhead a quick 'hello' kiss.

"Hi, Shego. You ready?"

"I guess. What are we doing?"

"Well, before I tell, you, I have to give you a few things."

"Ok."

"First, we have this." Kim said and handed her girlfriend a baggie full of change.

"Quarters?"

"Yes. And this." The redhead gave her a small wrapped present.

Shego took the gift and opened it. "A disposable camera. What's this for?"

"We're going on a trip."

"Where?" Shego asked and cranked an eyebrow. _"Where could we possible go with a bag of quarters and a camera?"_ She wondered.

"Down memory lane."

"Ok, you've lost me, Princess." Shego said confused. The redhead was not making any sense to her.

"Ok, you and I have been together for a week and a half, and we have not taken one picture. After seeing all those pictures last night, I figured we should start our own photo album, so we're going to go around the city and take some pictures." Kim explained.

"Oh."

"Trust me, it'll be fun!" The redhead said to assure the older woman.

"Where are we going first?"

"To the bus."

"So, I'm guessing that's what the quarters are for?"

"Yep.

-()-()-()-()-()-()-

"Ok this is our stop." Kim said as they made it to their first stop of the evening.

"The park?"

"Yeah, I thought that this should be our first stop, that way we can take some pictures before it gets dark."

The two women disembarked the bus and entered the large city park. Shego just followed the redhead's lead. They walked around the park for a little while, hand in hand, enjoying the view and talking about their days.

"My brothers called me again today." Shego said.

"Oh, yeah? What'd they want?" Kim asked.

"They want me to come by for breakfast tomorrow."

"Are you going to go?"

"I don't know. I just know they're going to piss me off."

"Well, if you care what I think, I think you should go."

"First of all, I do care what you think. And second, why do I have to go. I just saw them."

"Yeah, once in two years. I know they annoy you, but they are your brothers and they are the only close family you have left. Another couple of hours with them is not going to kill you."

"It might."

"No it won't!" Kim giggled. "I think they are more in danger of dying during the visit than you are."

Shego laughed. "That's probably true."

"Oh, look, a fountain!" Kim exclaimed and she pulled Shego towards it.

Kim asked a couple walking by if they would take their picture by the large fountain. The two women put an arm around each other and flashed wide smiles for the camera. After they had their picture taken, Shego had another idea for a picture.

"Can you take one more?" Shego asked.

"Sure." The man said.

"Ok, thanks. Hold on." She said and then she swooped Kim up in her arms, taking the redhead by surprise.

At first, the slim hero thought that the older woman was being romantic, but then Shego stepped up on to the stone edge of the fountain and pretended to drop her into the water.

"Shego, no!" Kim shrieked as she swayed over the water.

"Oh, but I thought you liked to swim." Shego teased and started to tickle the redhead in her grasp. Kim could not help but laugh. After a few more moments of torture, the emerald-eyed beauty released her.

"That was a cute one." The woman in the other couple said.

"Thank you so much." Kim said as she retrieved the camera from the helpful couple, and when they were alone, Kim turned to her girlfriend. "That wasn't funny, Shego!"

"I thought it was," Shego chuckled. "And so did you. I see you over there trying not to laugh."

"Ok, maybe it was a little funny." The redhead said with a small smile. "Hey, there's money inside, let's make a wish." She said when she looked in the fountain.

"Ok, Princess." Shego said and pulled the quarters out of her pocket. She gave one to the redhead and kept one for herself.

Kim closed her eyes and thought for a few moments before she threw the shiny coin into the water. Shego followed suit. "What'd you wish for, Kimmie?"

"I can't tell you. If I do, it won't come true."

"Oh, come on, tell me." Shego urged. "Don't make me have to tickle you again."

"Only if you can catch me first." Kim said with a chuckle and trotted further into the park.

Shego chased after her and when she caught up with her, Kim turned around and took her picture. "Hey that's not fair. I wasn't ready."

"I was!" Kim giggled.

"Ok, that's it!" Shego said and tackled her into the grass.

Both women fell to the ground, laughing all the way. When they calmed down from their giggle fit, Shego took the camera from Kim and brushed a stray strand of hair from the redhead's face. "Don't move, Pumpkin." She ordered, so she could take the slim hero's picture. "Beautiful."

Kim blushed. "Thanks, Shego."

"Well, you are." She said, and leaned over and kissed the redhead on the end of her nose.

"Aww, my lips are jealous." The redhead pouted.

"Oh, well let me fix that. I wouldn't want them to think I don't like them." Shego said before she gave the redhead a soft kiss. "All better?"

"Yeah." Kim cooed. She just loved it when the emerald-eyed beauty kissed her.

"Where to now, Pumpkin?"

"It's still day light out, so let's walk around the park some more. I think there's an ice cream stand not too far from here."

The couple continued to walk around the park, taking random or funny pictures of each other with statues or trees or whatever they came across on their search for the ice cream stand.

"Oh, good, there's no line." Kim said as they located the stand.

"What kind are you going to get?" Shego asked the redhead.

"I like chocolate, but I like a lot of different flavors as well. Lemme guess, you're going to get Mint Chocolate Chip." Kim said smugly.

"Ha ha, Kimmie." Shego said dryly. "Actually, you're wrong."

"Really?" Kim said surprised. She would have bet money that that was what the green-hued woman was going to get. "Ok, so what are you going to get?"

"Strawberry."

"No, kidding? I had you pegged for Mint Chocolate Chip."

"Why, because it's green?"

"Well yeah."

"Kimmie, I like a lot of things green, but when it comes to ice cream, it's strawberry all the way."

After buying their ice cream, the two women saw a bench that had a good view of the bay. Shego put her arm around the younger woman's shoulders as they sat down to enjoy their ice cream cones.

"I'm having a lot of fun." Kim said.

"Me too Kimmie. Who knew that walking around the park with a camera could be so fun?"

"I think we have more silly pictures than anything. I can't believe what you did to that statue." Kim giggled.

"What? I just sat on it." Shego said with mock innocence.

"You did not just sit on it!" Kim laughed. "You were sitting on the back of a horse making suggestive poses. Thank goodness no one else was around to see it."

"All in good fun, Kimmie. I was just messing around. Besides, I wasn't the only one that took crazy pictures. You climbed up a tree and hung upside down. I was just waiting for your shirt to fly up."

"Disappointed, huh?" Kim said with a smirk. She had taken that into account before she climbed the tree, so she would not give a passer-by a show.

"A little, yes."

"Aww!" Kim cooed. "I guess, you'll just have to wait a little longer."

"I can wait." Shego said and then gave the redhead's cone her immediate attention. "Hey what's that in your ice cream?" She asked.

"What?" Kim said taking her attention from her girlfriend and looked at her ice cream. "I don't see anything."

"How about now?" Shego asked before she playfully smashed the redhead's cone into her face. The surprised look along with the chocolate ice cream that was all over the hero's face was too much for the green-hued woman and she started laughing. She also snapped a quick picture. _"Priceless!"_ She thought to herself.

"Shego…" Kim said in an oddly calm tone.

"Yes, Pumpkin?" Shego said, still laughing.

"Give me a kiss." The redhead said as she leaned into her girlfriend.

"Oh no, Princess!" Shego cried and tried to duck out of the redhead's way, but it was too late, Kim was faster than her. She was met with a sweet chocolaty kiss that got all over her face. She was not expecting that. She had been prepared for the younger woman to retaliate, but she was expecting to run, or duck some punches or kicks, not an overzealous kiss.

When Kim broke the kiss, she smiled with satisfaction that she had gotten her revenge. "I just wanted to share with you sweetie. Isn't this ice cream tasty?" She said as if she had not done anything out of the ordinary.

"Alright, Kimmie. You got me back." Shego conceded and went to wipe the ice cream off her face.

"Hold on." Kim said stopping her. "You can't wipe it off yet. I have to get a picture of you." The redhead said as she took the camera out of the green-hued woman's lap. She moved a little closer to Shego and she held out her arm so she could take a picture of the two of them with the chocolate treat on their faces.

"I was not expecting you to do that." Shego said as she started to clean her face.

"Oh I know." Kim said giggling as she wiped off her face as well.

When their faces were clean, the redhead realized that what was left of her cone had hit the ground. "Aww man, my ice cream's gone!"

"You wanna share mine?" Shego offered.

"By share, do you mean smashing your ice cream in my face too?" Kim asked cautiously.

"No, Kimmie. Actually share. You like strawberry right?" The green-hued woman asked and handed her cone to the redhead.

"Yeah, I like it. I was just making sure." Kim said, as she tasted the fruity treat.

"Where to now, Kimmie?"

"Well it's starting to get dark," Kim said and looked down at the camera, "And we only have a few pictures left, so I figured we could go to some of the places we've been to together this week and get a few pictures, or we can go eat, and then go to the mall and window shop.

"I vote for option number two."

-()-()-()-()-()-()-

"Are you serious? They actually make this?" Shego asked with a cranked eyebrow and she held up a package of bacon scented air fresheners. They had stopped to buy a pack of gum at a convenience store outside of the mall and the air fresheners were in a small novelty section close to the register.

"Haha, nice." Kim said and snapped a picture of the item and the genuinely confused look on the green woman face. There was no need to pose for that picture. Not only could she not believe that someone made that, but that people would actually buy something like that.

"That's just wrong." Shego cringed and put the package back.

"I know; who would buy that?" Kim asked giggling.

"I don't know, but I'm pretty sure that I don't want to know either."

"You ready? Kim asked after she paid for her gum.

"Yeah."

They two women left the convenience store and walked across the parking lot to one of the side entrances of the mall. They had only been in the shopping center for a few minutes, before Kim found something that caught her attention.

"Look, Shego, it's a stand with St. Patrick's day stuff. Let's go take a look." She said and tugged to older woman in the direction of the stand.

Shego watched as the redhead rummaged around the stand and then she started giggling when Kim turned around with a pair of beer mug glasses on.

"You think these make me look attractive?" Kim joked.

"Well, I'll tell you this Pumpkin, it certainly makes me what to take things off you." Shego giggled.

"Oh, then maybe I should get them." The redhead playfully said.

"Ok, but hold still a minute. I have to get a picture of this." Shego said and took the redhead's picture with the glasses on.

"Here, try on this hat Shego." Kim said when she noticed a large leprechaun top hat.

"No way. Those things are ridiculous."

"Aww c'mon Shego, it'll be fun." Kim whined a little.

"Nope."

"Please."

"No." Shego said, still resisting.

"Pretty please." Kim said that time with the puppy dog pout.

Shego was going to refuse again, but when she saw the pout, she hesitated. "Kimmie, I –ok fine, give me the stupid thing." She huffed.

"Yes!" Kim cheered and put the hat on Shego's head and took her picture. "Don't take it off yet." She said and went to the other side of the cart. Shego sighed, a little annoyed, but did as she was told. She was way too sober to be wearing that hat.

When Kim returned, she had the lady that was working the cart with her. "Here you go." Kim said as she handed the camera to her. "Smile Shego. This is the last picture." Kim said as she stood next to Shego and put her beer mug glasses back on.

After the picture, Shego took her hat off and she thought they were leaving before she realized that the redhead was buying something. "You're really going to buy those glasses?" She asked dumbfounded.

"Yeah, but they're not for me. Ron loves St. Patty's day and he would like these, so I'm getting them for him."

"Oh."

"Yeah St. Patty's day is next week and they're only five bucks. He'll get a kick out of them."

"That I don't doubt." Shego agreed. She knew that all that silly novelty stuff was right up the goofy blond's ally.

After Kim purchased her gift for Ron, the two women walked around the mall window-shopping until they came across Club Banana.

"Hey let's go inside, I bet Monique is still at work." Kim said.

"Sure. There's a jacket in there that I wanted to try on anyways."

"I remember the last time I saw you in a Club Banana jacket." Kim said reminiscing.

"Don't worry, Princess, I'm not going to steal it." Shego said flatly knowing exactly what the redhead was talking about. She hoped that Kim knew that that part of her life was behind her. She had not stolen anything since the Lorwardian incident when she and Drakken went legit.

Kim blushed, embarrassed. She could see how the older woman could take that statement the wrong way. "That's not what I meant Shego." She said in a low tone. "I was thinking that I never realized how good it looked on you until now."

"It did look good on me, didn't it?" Shego bragged, silently forgiving her girlfriend. She did not want to make a fuss out of it.

"I still think it looked better on me." Kim playfully shot back, engaging in an argument that they started almost seven years ago.

"Pah-lease! There is no way you filled out that jacket in all the right places like I did."

"I filled it out just fine!" Kim insisted.

"Yeah, and I filled it out better and I still would."

"Now what are you two bickering about?" Monique asked, interrupting the two as they walked up to her and Ron at the counter.

"Nothing." Kim blushed at being caught having such a petty argument.

"Uh-huh." Monique said suspiciously. "So what brings you two here?"

"Oh we were just walking around the mall and we thought we would stop by to see you. I wasn't expecting to see Ron. Whatcha doing here Ron?" Kim asked.

"Same thing, I didn't have anything to do so I thought I'd stop by to see my lovely lady." Ron answered.

"Oh, hey girl, we got those new capris in that you wanted." Monique said to the redhead.

"Really?" I gotta try them on."

"While you're doing that, I'll go find that jacket I was talking about." Shego said.

"Ok."

"Well this looks like girl-time, so the Ron-man's gonna get out of here." The blond said.

"Ok, Sweetie thanks for stopping by. I'll see you in a little bit." Monique said to her boyfriend.

"Oh hey Ron, I got these for you." Kim said handing the small bag in her hand to her best friend.

Ron looked in the bag and a big smile formed on his face. "Boo-yah! Thanks KP!" He exclaimed and put the glasses on.

"Girl, you just had to get him something like that didn't you?" Monique said dryly. Now she was going to have to walk around on St. Patty's day with him wearing those ridiculous glasses.

"I knew you'd approve." The redhead said with a sly smile.

"Ok, I'm outta here." Ron said and turned to leave, but he was stopped before he made it two steps.

"Ron, save the glasses for next week." Monique suggested. The blond looked like he intended to wear the glasses out into the mall.

"Aww, I never get to have any fun!" He pouted.

"I'll make it up to you later." His girlfriend promised.

"Boo-yah!" Ron said and quickly took off his glasses. "See ya, later."

"Bye Ron." The three ladies said, bidding the blond farewell.

"Shego, is the jacket that you're looking for the new leather jacket that came out last week?" Monique asked.

"Yeah."

"It's over on the far wall, all the way to the left. There are a bunch of them over there, so I'm sure we have your size. Kim, let me show you where those capris are and get you a fitting room. You're going to love them!" Monique squealed.

When the girls had tried on the clothes that they wanted to buy and a few other items that they saw while walking around the store, they made their purchases and then after a few more minutes of small talk with Monique, they knew it was time to part ways.

"Well Mo, we better go." Kim said.

"Yeah, it's almost time to close, and I have to start straightening up so I don't end up here all night." Monique responded. "See ya at home, girl." She said and gave the redhead a hug. "It was good to see you Shego."

"You too Monique." Shego replied.

After the three women said their good-byes, they parted ways for the evening.

"I guess we better call it a night too." Kim said as they walked out of the clothing store. "I have a few things I have to do tonight before I get into bed, and I need to get a decent night's sleep."

"I guess you're right." Shego agreed. Even though to her it was still early, she knew that the redhead had to get up early for class, and could not stay up late and sleep in like she could if she wanted to.

As they walked towards the exit that their cars were parked, Kim noticed something out of the corner of her eye that she wanted to do before they left.

"Hey," Kim said stopping. "Look, it's a photo booth. Let's go get our pictures taken."

"Ok." Shego agreed.

"You know, I still have the pictures that we took from the time you subbed in Middleton." The redhead admitted.

"I wish I did." Shego confessed. "I burned them not to long after we took them."

"Why?"

"I didn't want Drakken to see them. I would probably still have them if he didn't walk in on me looking at them."

"Oh." Kim said hiding her disappointment. She guessed it was silly of her to think that the green-hued woman kept the picture strip after all those years, especially since they were rivals up until a week and a half ago.

"Well at least we have a whole camera worth of pictures to replace them with." Shego noted.

"Totally!" Kim chirped with excitement. "Do we have enough quarters left to print two strips or do we need to use paper money?" She asked the emerald-eyed beauty.

"Umm, lemme check." Shego responded and pulled the coin bag out of her pocket. She counted the money and found that they had just enough money. "We have just enough. It's almost like you planned this." Shego teased.

"Well I wish I could take credit for it, but I didn't."

Shego slid all the coins into the machine and then both girls entered the booth. "What do you think? Black and white or color?" Shego asked.

"Let's get them in black and white." Kim suggested. The disposable camera that they had took color pictures so she guessed black and white would be a nice change.

"Sure thing, Princess." Shego said and made the appropriate entries into the computer.

When they were ready, they pressed the start button, put their arms around each other, and smiled for their first picture of five.

"What do you wanna do for the next one?" Shego asked.

"How about silly faces?"

"Ok."

When the light flashed and the buzzer sounded to signal that the next picture was about to be taken, Shego stuck her tongue out and Kim puffed out her cheeks and crossed her eyes.

"This time how about we adoringly gaze into each other's eyes?" Kim said in sickenly sweet tone.

"Kimmie, I don't adore anything." Shego teased.

"Not even me?" Kim pouted and nuzzled her nose with the dark-haired woman's nose.

"Nope."

This time when the camera flashed, it took a picture of the two women embracing, resting their foreheads together, their eyes closed, and content smiles on their faces.

"So much for the adoring gaze." The redhead joked.

"Aww, Kimmie you know I was just kidding."

"I know, so was I. This time I want a kiss."

"On the cheek or lips?"

"Both. The first one on the check and the last one on the lips."

Shego kissed the redhead on the check for the next picture and then right after, she put a hand on the redheads cheek and captured the her lips with her own, giving her a soft kiss. She figured there was no need to wait for the signal on this one. It would look more natural if they were already kissing when camera took the picture than if they did it right before…that and it gave her a great excuse to give her girlfriend a kiss.

The two women did not stop kissing until both strips of photos were printed and waiting for them in the collection box.

"I love your kisses." Kim sighed.

Shego kissed the end of the redhead's nose and smiled. She did not know why she kept doing that. She had never done that with anyone else, but she liked it. "You ready?"

"No." Kim said flatly. She was not ready for the night to end.

Shego grabbed the pictures before they left the booth and handed one to the redhead on the way to their cars.

"Aww, these turned out so good!" Kim squealed.

"Yeah, we look good together." Shego commented. "I really like the one with us touching foreheads."

"I think that's my favorite. The one with us kissing is my next favorite."

"Yeah, it's a good one too. You looked pretty into it."

"Well yeah! If you know how it was to kiss you, you'd be into it too!"

Shego started laughing. "Thanks, Princess. It's pretty good to kiss you too. Better than anyone I've ever kissed."

Kim blushed and put her arm around the older woman. Shego did the same and the two walked silently out to the parking lot where the green hued woman escorted the younger woman to her car.

"Thanks for tonight, Kimmie. I had a wonderful time."

"Me too, Shego. I'll call you sometime tomorrow between classes."

"Ok. I guess after I have breakfast with my brothers, I'll take the camera and get the pictures developed."

"Oh good, you're going to see your brothers."

"Yeah, I guess I should. Hopefully I don't have to kill them."

"I'm sure you'll be fine."

"We'll see." Shego said with doubt. "Well, I better let you go."

"Ok." Kim pouted.

"Hey now, there is no need for that." Shego said and leaned down to give the redhead a goodnight kiss. When they parted, there was a smile on the redhead's face. "That's better." She said because of the change of expression.

Kim opened her car door, put her bags on the back seat, and sat down in the driver seat. "You want a ride to your car?"

"No, I'm just a few rows over."

"Alright, goodnight Shego."

"Night, Kimmie."

-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-

A/N: Just a fun date for our girls. I hope that you liked it! As always, thanks for reading and if you have the time, let me know what you think. Oh just so everyone knows, there are only three chapters left.


	8. Chapter 8: Homework

Disney owns Kim Possible and all related characters. Any original characters mentioned here are figments of my imagination.

-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-

**Chapter 8: Homework**

Kim was sitting at her dining room table, quietly eating breakfast when she heard a knock on her door. "Come in, it's open." She called, knowing who was on the other side of the door just by the knock.

"Hey, KP. You ready to hit it?" Ron asked. He was there to pick her up for school. The two friends usually tried to car-pool when their schedules matched-up.

"Almost. I'm just finishing up. You want anything to eat? There's still some eggs and sausage left over."

"Did you make it?" Ron asked cautiously.

"No, Monique made them before she left this morning and she put the rest in the microwave for me." Kim simply said. She took no offence to her friend's scared tone. She knew she had problems in the kitchen.

"Oh, well I'll have the rest then." He chirped and went into the kitchen to help himself. He was not afraid of his girlfriend's cooking. She was a fairly decent cook, unlike his best friend. "Thanks again for those cool glasses. I can't wait to wear them!" He said as he sat down with the redhead at the table.

"No big. I knew you'd like them. Just try not to annoy Monique too much with them, because she'll blame me for it since I bought them for you."

"Hey, the Ron-man is a master at the delicate art of girlfriend diplomacy." The blond confidently declared.

"Uh-huh…yeah, just try to keep it to a minimum." Kim said with doubt. If there was one thing that all men knew how to do, it was how to tick off their girlfriends without even trying.

"Sure thing, KP. So, I was wondering, what are you doing tonight?"

"I'll probably see Shego at some point today after school, but I doubt we'll do much. I have some homework that I've been putting off and I really need to get it done. Why?"

"Well, I was planning to make dinner over here for Monique, and I was wondering if you and Shego wanted to join us."

"Yeah. That way I can still see Shego and get my homework done."

"See it's a win-win."

"Yeah, I'll ask Shego if she wants to come over when I talk to her later. What are you making?"

"Gumbo."

"Sounds good."

"Good? It's going to be the bon-diggity-est! Just wait 'til you taste it. I learned how to make it last week in class and it was so good I thought I'd make it for you guys." Ron exclaimed. He was obviously excited to be trying his new recipe on his friends.

"Ok Mr. Excitable, I believe you." Kim said giggling. She loved to watch her friend get excited about cooking. He had found something that he not only liked, but something he was really great at. "Well, I'm finished, let me grab my bag and we can go once you're done." She said putting her dish in the dishwasher.

"Ok, KP. I'll just be a minute. Food never lasts long around me."

"Isn't that the truth. Kim said amused.

-()-()-()-()-()-()-

(Ring-Ring)

"Hey Kimmie." Shego said as she answered her cell phone.

"Hey, Shego. What's up?" Kim greeted her girlfriend. She was in-between classes so she had a few minutes to talk with the emerald eye beauty.

"Not much, I just left breakfast with my brothers."

"Are they all still alive and burn free?" Kim asked playfully.

"Maybe."

"Are they?"

"Yeah, I only had to yell a little bit."

"Does a 'little bit' in Shego language mean that you threatened them within an inch of their lives?"

"Of course not. I gave them more than an inch." Shego playfully retorted.

Kim just started laughing. She guessed by the tone and mood that Shego was in, that breakfast was not a disaster. "Well, I'm glad it went well."

"Yeah, surprisingly it went better than I thought."

"Good."

"So what's going on tonight? Wanna go out to a movie or something?" Shego offered.

"Well, I'd love to, but I have a lot of homework that I have to do tonight, so I was wondering if you'd like to come over to my place tonight and have dinner and then maybe we can watch a few movies while I do my homework. Ron's making gumbo."

"Really?" Shego said intrigued. "I finally get to see him in action and see if he's as good as you make him out to be."

"Yeah, so you're in?"

"Sure. What time do you want me to come by?"

"Well, if you come by between five and six I should have a pretty good dent in my homework by then."

"Ok, do you want me to bring anything over?"

"I don't think so, not unless there's something special you want, but I can have Ron pick it up at the store when he goes shopping."

"No, I was just wondering. How's your day been so far?"

"Good. My first class went by pretty quickly, so I'm hoping that the next two fly by as well."

"Yeah, good luck with that." Shego said. She knew the quicker she wanted something to happen, the slower it seemed to move.

"Well, I better let you go. I just wanted to give you a quick call and see how things went this morning." Kim said. She really did not want to get off the phone with her girlfriend, but she had to stop by her professor's office for a few minutes before class, so she really needed to go.

"Ok, Kimmie, I'm on my way to get the pictures developed. I'll bring them by later."

"Great! Thanks for doing that, Shego. I can't want to see them."

"Yeah, me too."

"Well, I'll call you when I'm on my way home."

"Alright. Talk to you soon."

-()-()-()-()-()-()-

"I'll get it." Monique said to Ron, when they heard a knock at the door.

"Thanks babe. I gotta finish slicing this sausage."

Monique put down her sketchpad and went to answer the door. "Hi Shego."

"Hey." Shego greeted the fashion diva.

"Kim is in her room." Monique said pointing toward the redhead's room.

"Thanks." Shego said.

When she made it to the redhead's bedroom, Shego noticed that the door was halfway open. She poked her head in and saw the slim hero in what looked like pajamas pants and a tank top, eagerly typing away on her laptop. She was going to knock to get the Kim's attention, but she decided against it, and tiptoed into the room and embraced the younger woman from behind, resting her chin on the redhead's partially bare shoulder.

"Hey, Princess." Shego sighed contently.

"Hey." Kim cooed, melting into the embrace, and then turned so she could give the dark-haired woman a kiss.

"How's the homework coming?" Shego asked, still embracing the redhead.

"Ugh, slow. I actually got a lot done, but I still have this paper left to do.

"That sucks."

"Tell me about it."

"I'm so glad I don't have to do that anymore."

"Rub it in a little more." Kim said in a playful tone.

"Hey, I did my time; it's your turn now." Shego said with little sympathy as she released her hold on the redhead and sat down on the bed.

"Did you bring the pictures from last night?"

"Yeah. Do you want to take a break and look at them?"

"Sure. I hope they look good." Kim said before there was a knock on her bedroom door.

"KP?" Ron said from the other side.

"Yeah?"

The blond poked his head in the door, "Hey Kim, I was wondering if I could steal Shego away from you for a little bit?"

"For what?" Both women asked at the same time.

"Well, rumor has it that she's a whiz in the kitchen, and I thought that maybe she would like to help me with dinner. I bet I could learn a thing or two from her." Ron said playing to the green-hued woman's ego. He was running a little behind and needed some help, so he thought he'd take a shot in the dark and see if the green-hued woman would go for it.

"You want me to help you?" Shego asked surprised. She was not expecting that.

"Yeah, KP keeps telling me how good of a cook you are, so I figured I'd see for myself, and like I said, I bet you could teach me a thing or two."

Shego was never one to back down from a challenge, so she agreed. "Sure. I'll teach you a thing or two about Gumbo." She liked to cook, and she always like the opportunity to show off her skills.

"What do you know about Gumbo?" Kim asked curiously.

"Oh, lots Kimmie. Did I mention that I have an uncle that lives in New Orleans and whenever my family would visit, he and I would always cook together?"

"No, but that's cool." Kim said.

"Really?" Ron asked excited.

"Yeah." Shego said.

"Boo-yah! I finally found someone around here that's capable in the kitchen." Ron cheered.

"I heard that!" Monique hollered from the living room. She could cook; she just did not do it very often.

"Sorry babe, I meant that-ok never mind what I said." Ron recanted, hoping it would get him out of trouble. "So, Shego, you ready?" He said quickly to change the subject.

"You mind Kimmie?" Shego asked. She did not want the redhead to think she was ignoring her.

"No. Go ahead. We'll look at the pictures later."

"Ok." Shego said and placed the envelope on the redhead's desk.

"You know what; I'll move my laptop to the table so I can be out with you guys."

"Yeah that'd be great KP." Ron said.

Ron and Shego left the redhead to gather up her stuff and they retreated to the kitchen. Ron had already chopped the vegetables and sliced the sausage, but he needed help de-shelling the shrimp and slicing the chicken before they could start cooking.

When Kim came into the dining room, Monique joined her at the table with her sketchpad and the two of them silently watched their partners' interactions.

"_Is it me or do they actually seem to be enjoying themselves?"_ Monique wrote on a piece of paper and slid it over so Kim could see it. She knew if she said it out loud, it would be heard by either Shego or Ron, and she did not want to interrupt them when they seemed to be getting along.

Kim smiled when she read the note and responded in a similar fashion. _"I know! I wonder if they realize that if given the chance, they actually work well together."_

"_Who knows with those two?" _

Kim giggled. She hoped that things continued as they were, because it would make her life so much easier if her girlfriend and her best friend got along.

When dinner was ready, Kim moved her computer to the coffee table and then she helped Monique set the table for the four of them and Rufus.

"Ok, dig in!" Ron chirped when they all sat down to eat.

"It smells great!" Monique commented.

"Uh-huh." Kim said in agreement.

"Well, I bet it tastes better than it smells." Ron said. "Shego really knows what she's doing."

"Well, you're not so bad yourself." Shego said. She realized that she was giving the blond a compliment, which was one thing she thought she would never do, but she gave credit where it was due, and the bumbling sidekick was a good cook.

"Thanks Shego." Ron said with a big smile. "So babe, whatcha think?"

Monique tried the spicy soup and smacked her lips. "It's delicious!"

"What about you buddy?" Ron asked Rufus.

"Yummy!" The naked mole rat responded and gave his owner two thumbs up.

"KP?" Ron asked.

"Oh yeah, I agree with those two. You guys really out did yourselves." Kim said before she took another bite.

After dinner, Monique and Kim cleared the table and cleaned up the kitchen as a 'thank you' for Ron and Shego making such a wonderful dinner for them. When they finish cleaning, they returned to their partners in the living room.

"Ok, everything's cleaned up." Kim said.

"Great. We'll, Rufus and I better get going." Ron said. "I have some homework waiting for me as well."

"I'll go with you. I have a few more sketches to do." Monique said and picked up her sketchbook. "I'll see you later, Kim. Shego, thanks for dinner. I loved it."

"No problem." Shego said.

When they were alone, Kim joined her girlfriend on the couch. "You wanna watch a movie or two while I continue to write this paper?"

"Sure." Shego answered. "Whatcha got in mind?"

"Well I don't want to watch anything that distracts me too much from my paper, so how about a comedy?"

"Sounds good to me."

Kim rattled off a few movies that she owned and when they decided on one, she put the movie in the DVD player and returned to her girlfriend and her laptop.

"I really liked this movie when I saw it in the theaters." Shego said.

"You know I was wondering, if you and Drakken are always so busy with his projects, when do you have time to go to the movies?"

"Kimmie, Drakken and I go to the movies almost every week."

"Really? Why?"

"Well, I needed something to replace karaoke night. I could not stand another night listening to Drakken and every other tone-deaf person in the room butcher another song. Thankfully, Dr. D. likes going to movies, so I managed the talk him into it."

"Ah. I guess I'd rather go to a movie instead of karaoke with Drakken as well."

"Trust me, you would." Shego said matter-of-factly.

The two women sat on the couch and watched their movie while Kim pressed on with her paper. Sometime during the second movie, Kim finished her assignment and she curled into the emerald-eyed woman's body to have a little cuddle time with her girlfriend.

Shego put her arm around the redhead and gave a satisfied sigh. She was right where she belonged. It was not too long before both women were fast asleep and the TV was watching them, instead of the other way around.

When Shego woke up, she looked down at the sleeping redhead in her arms and then at her watch noticing that it was almost midnight. She carefully slipped out of the slim hero's grip and turned off the TV. Then she picked up the redhead and carried her into her bedroom, tucked her into bed, and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Kim stirred from the soft kiss. "Shego?" She asked, groggy.

"Yes, Princess." Shego answered and took the redhead's hand into her own.

"What time is it?"

"It's almost midnight. We feel asleep watching the movie. I'm going to head home. I'll call you tomorrow." Shego said and then she bent down to give the redhead a goodnight kiss.

"Don't go. Stay with me." Kim asked after the kiss and lightly squeezed the older woman's hand. She did not want her girlfriend to leave.

Shego was caught off guard by that request, but it was one she did not need to be asked twice to fulfill. "Sure, Kimmie."

"The clothes you let me borrow are over on the dresser if you want to change."

"Ok. Thanks."

Shego retrieved her clothes that she let the redhead borrow from their first night together and quickly changed. She crawled into the redhead's queen sized bed and embraced her girlfriend from behind. Kim was asleep again by the time Shego got into bed, but she did seemed to relax in the green-hued woman arms. "Goodnight, Kimmie." Shego whispered into the redhead's ear and kissed her shoulder. She was asleep within minutes.

-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-

A/N: Another chapter done…short and sweet, but it's a good lead-in to chapter nine, which is much longer. Next time the serious meter moves up a few notches for these two. Thanks for reading; comments and feedback are always appreciated and helpful! Only two chapters left.


	9. Chapter 9: Flying Picnic

Disney owns Kim Possible and all related characters. Any original characters mentioned here are figments of my imagination.

-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-

**Chapter 9: Flying Picnic**

Kim and Shego were cuddled together, sound asleep in the redhead's bed, when the sound of the slim hero's alarm woke them up.

"Ugh." Shego groaned. She had been in the middle of one of the best sleeps she had had in years, and she was not ready to be awake. "What time is it?"

"Six." Kim sighed. She did not want to get up. She liked where she was, namely in the arms of her wonderful girlfriend, but she knew she had to get up and get ready for school.

"There should be a law against getting up this early," Shego groaned again. "And I guarantee that would be one law I wouldn't break."

Kim rolled over and put her arm around her sleepy girlfriend's waist, and gave her a peck on the lips. "I'm sorry I woke you. Unfortunately, Friday is my early day."

"It's ok; I'll let you get away with it this time, Princess." Shego joked with her eyes still closed.

Kim smiled and even though it was dark in the room, there was enough light coming in the window so she could still make out the green-hued woman's beautiful features. "You know, you're really cute when you're half asleep."

"I'm even cuter when I'm all the way asleep." Shego quipped and gave a small smile.

Kim giggled. "I wouldn't know. Maybe we need to do this again so I can find out."

"Are you asking me to sleep with you, Princess?" Shego asked, twisting the redhead's words intentionally.

"Maybe, maybe not." Kim playfully retorted.

Shego smiled and pulled the redhead closer to her. The two women cuddled for a few more minutes before Kim stirred. "I better get up." She lamented. She just wanted to stay in bed and cuddle with the emerald-eyed beauty.

"Alright." Shego sighed and she released the redhead from her hold. She did not want the redhead to leave either, but knew that she had to.

"Do you want to lay here while I get ready, and then have breakfast together before I leave?" The redhead asked when she got out of bed.

"Sure Kimmie." Shego said with a yawn.

While Kim was in the shower, Shego silently pondered over the fact that she had spent the night in another person's bed. The last time she slept in a bed that was not her own, she did not wake up feeling as satisfied as she did now, and the part that baffled her was that she had only slept next to the redhead.

She had forgotten what it was like to share a bed with someone and a sexual encounter was not involved; not that she had had sex with a lot of people since breaking up with Rachael. She had only had about four flings in the past seven years; and at the time, they were enough to quell her longing for physical attention and companionship. Now that she was in a real relationship with Kim, she realized that all those times she was with other people were not enough to satisfy her. She needed to be with the one person that she cared for. No one else would do any more.

"_Too bad we didn't figure this out a few years earlier." _Shego thought of her relationship with Kim as she got out of bed to change and to find a piece of gum to rid her of her morning breath.

When Kim emerged from the bathroom, Shego was dressed and sitting on the bed waiting on her. "Oh you're dressed?" Kim said surprised. She expected to see the green-hued woman lying right where she left her.

"Yeah, but if you want, I can get undressed again." Shego offered in a suggestive tone. She actually did not mean it. She knew there was no time for what that statement implied, but for some reason, she could not let the opportunity escape.

"Uhhh…" Kim said torn. She wanted to be with the emerald-eyed beauty, but she also knew she should not skip her classes.

"Kimmie, I'm just kidding." Shego assured the redhead.

"Ok." Kim said and gave an internal sigh of relief.

"So, do you want me to make breakfast while you finish up?"

"If you'd like. I not too hungry this morning, so I really don't want anything too heavy. How about a bagel?"

"I can handle that." Shego said with a smile.

"Thanks." Kim said and gave Shego a quick kiss. "The bagels are on the top shelf in the pantry and the toaster is in the bottom cabinet next to the refrigerator."

"Cream Cheese or Butter?"

"Cream Cheese, please and thank you."

"Ok." Shego said and headed toward the bedroom door. "By the way, you look really cute this morning."

Kim looked down at herself wondering what the dark-haired woman was talking about. She was in a knee length robe and her wet hair was all over the place. "I'm in a robe and my hair is all over the place?"

"Exactly." Shego purred before she left the redhead to finish getting ready.

Shego wondered into the kitchen and set about making breakfast for her and her girlfriend. After helping Ron cook the night before, she learned where a few things were placed, so she easily flowed around the kitchen.

"Well someone's in a good mood this morning?" Kim said from behind, startling the green-hued woman.

"What makes you say that?" Shego wondered.

"Because you were humming." Kim answered with a smile.

"I was?" Shego asked. She was unaware of it if she was. She was just making breakfast for the two of them.

"Yeah. I like it. I don't think I've ever heard you hum."

"Huh? I guess I was in my own little world."

"Oh yeah? Whatcha thinking about?" Kim inquired and put her arms around the pale woman's neck.

"You." Shego said without hesitation and pulled the redhead closer to her by wrapping her arms around her waist.

"What about me?"

"Just that it's nice to make breakfast for someone other than myself again."

Kim smiled and then kissed her girlfriend softly. "I like it when you make me breakfast too." Kim cooed before she gave the older woman another kiss.

When they broke from the sweet embrace, Kim went and sat at the table, while Shego finished making their meal. "I made coffee too if you're interested?" Shego said while placing Kim's bagel in front of her.

"Yeah, I'll have a cup."

"What do you want in it?"

"Milk and sugar."

"Ok, Princess, do you want some juice too?"

"No, just the coffee will do, thanks."

"Sure thing Kimmie, coming right up." When Shego returned with her coffee, Kim smiled and shook her head. "What?" Shego asked.

"Nothing."

"No come on, what were you thinking?" Shego urged.

"It's just that I still can't get over the fact that you are so domestic. I never would have guessed that."

"Well don't think I do this for just anyone. This is only a special service that I do for a select few, and hot redheaded martial artists that want to be psychologists are on that short list."

"On it?" Kim pouted.

"Ok, on the top of my list." Shego said smiling.

"Well that's good, cuz I could get use to this." Kim playfully retorted.

"Oh yeah? Well I could get use to making breakfast for you." Shego responded before she took a bite of her bagel.

"So, I get done with class early today. Do you want to go do something afterwards?"

"Actually, I have a little surprise for you." Shego announced.

"A surprise? What kind of surprise?"

"Well if I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise."

"Minor details." Kim said with a flip of her hand."

Shego chuckled. "Anyways, what time do you want me to pick you up?"

"I finish at eleven-thirty."

"Ok, I'll pick you up from school then."

"Is there anything I need to have or bring with me?"

"Just pack an overnight bag."

"Where are we going?" Kim asked intrigued.

"Kimmie." Shego said sternly. She intended for it to be a secret.

"Ok, ok, I'll go pack after I finish eating." Kim said raising her hands as if she was giving up.

"Oh and make it a small bag, there isn't a lot of room."

"O-k." Kim said curiously. She could not imagine where they were going that would require them to not only pack light, but small as well.

-()-()-()-()-()-()-

"The Airport?" Kim asked when Shego exited the highway. "You bought us plane tickets?"

"Nope." Shego answered in a knowing tone.

"Then—What…Ok I'm lost."

"Kimmie, just sit back and stop trying to figure everything out. Just let yourself be surprised."

"Fine." Kim semi-huffed. It was not in her nature to just sit back and let whatever happens, happen. But she was touched that Shego was going to all the trouble to do something nice for her.

Shego took an access road that took them to what looked like a secluded area of the airport to Kim. In actuality it was not secluded, there were a fair number of hangars and planes around, it was just separated from the commercial side of the airport.

"_Ok. So she's going to fly us somewhere."_ Kim thought to herself. She knew that the green-hued ex-villainess was a pilot; it just did not dawn on her until that moment. So far, she was impressed.

Shego parked her car and then the two women gathered their things and headed to the entrance of a building that said 'Go City FBO.'

"What does FBO mean?" Kim asked.

"Fixed Base Operator. Basically it's a place where you can keep your plane and have it serviced, or a place where you can rent planes." Shego said as she opened the door for the redhead.

"Miss Go!" Well come back." A man from behind the counter said.

"Hi Mike." She greeted the man. "Everything taken care of?"

"Yes ma'am. I had the guys wash and fuel it yesterday afternoon, just like you asked, and the hangar door is already opened for you."

"Great. Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow when we get back."

"Yes ma'am. Have a good time."

Shego and Kim left the lobby of the FBO and walked out onto the ramp headed toward a large hangar. When they arrived, Kim stood in awe at all the shiny business jets. There were several Citation Jets, Lear Jets, and Gulfstream's in the hangar, not that Kim knew what they were just by their outside appearance; she was just impressed with the amount of planes in one space.

"Is that your plane over there?" Kim asked when she saw a black plane with green accents.

"Yeah."

"I thought you said we needed to pack small? This airplane is not small at all."

"I know, but we aren't taking that plane. We're taking this plane." Shego said walking the redhead to a small yellow plane with a black lightning bolt along the side of the plane.

"Oh. Well that is a lot smaller than these other planes." The plane that Kim was looking at only had two tandem seats and a very small cargo area behind the back seat. The instrument panel was very simple and when she touched the frame, she noticed that it was not covered by metal.

"What is this?"

"It's fabric."

"Is it safe?" The redhead had never heard of a plane being covered in fabric.

"Oh yeah. It's not like it's a bed sheet or anything. A lot of older planes have fabric coverings. This plane is from the Forties, but it's been well maintained over the years."

"Is it yours?"

"Yes. This was my Dad's plane. He taught me how to fly in this plane and when he died, he left it to me."

"What kind of plane is it?"

"It's a Piper J-3 Cub."

"Is it fast?"

Shego chuckled. "No, Kimmie. It's only 65 horsepower. It may not be fast, but it's a fun little plane."

"Cool. So where are we going?"

"Flying." Shego said with a smirk.

"Oh come on, Shego." Kim whined. "I know we're flying somewhere, so why won't you tell me where we're going?"

"Because, I can. Now quit whining and help me push the plane out of the hangar."

Kim pouted slightly, but she did as she was told. After their bags were stowed and Shego did all the preflight checks, and a clearance was obtained, the two women got into the plane, Kim up front, and Shego in the back.

"Ok, Kimmie, here's your headset. There is no electrical system in this plane so if for some reason the battery goes out on the intercom, we won't be able to talk to each other, so don't freak out if that happens."

"I know I don't know much about airplanes, but don't you need an electrical system to fly out of busy airports?"

"Well, kinda. I can still talk to ATC because we have a radio, and usually a special kind of device called a transponder is needed so the controllers can track us, but they can still see us with their primary radar and I called them to let them know that we were going to be flying out, so we're all set." Shego explained.

"Oh, ok."

"You ready?"

"Yeah! I'm getting excited."

"Good!" Shego said with a smile. "Ok, put your seatbelt on and I'll get her started."

Once Shego started the plane, she taxied the airplane to the end of the ramp and called Ground Control for a taxi clearance. "Go City Ground, November-Two-Eight-Sierra-Golf, at Romeo-Two ready for taxi." Shego transmitted over the radio.

"N28SG, Go City Ground, Taxi to Runway Four-Left via taxiway Juliet." The ground controller replied.

"N28SG, Roger, Taxi to Runway 4L via taxiway Juliet." Shego said reading back the clearance.

Shego complied with her taxi instructions and when she got to the end of the runway, she did her engine run up and checked her controls one last time before she called the Tower Controller to get a takeoff clearance.

"Go City Tower, N28SG at Runway 4L ready for takeoff."

"N28SG, Go City Tower, Runway 4L, cleared for takeoff." The Tower controller said.

Shego read back the controller's clearance and taxied onto the runway. Once she was lined up, she advanced the throttle and the airplane accelerated down the runway. When enough speed and lift were generated, the Piper Cub flew off the ground.

"N28SG, contact Go City Departure 118.5." The Tower Controller advised.

"N28SG, roger, contact Departure on 118.5."

After twenty minutes of maneuvering through Go City's Airspace, Shego had reached its lateral boundary and her radar service was terminated. She was finally on her own.

"So we don't have to talk to ATC anymore?" Kim asked.

"Nope, we're by ourselves."

"Am I allowed to ask where we're going now?"

"Sure."

"Are you going to answer?" Kim deadpanned. She saw a set up with that one.

"Yes."

"Oh, ok where are we going?"

"North."

"Ha-ha." Kim said dryly.

"Ok, Kimmie, I'll tell you everything you want to know in about thirty minutes, for now, let's just enjoy the scenery."

"Ok." Kim agreed.

When they were about halfway to their destination, Shego asked Kim if she wanted to take the controls.

"Is that safe?"

"Kimmie, the plane is not going to fall out of the sky. Look just put your hands on the controls." Ok, now can you feel me rocking them?" Shego said slightly rocking the wings.

"Yes."

"Now let go." Kim did as she was told. "Now look back at me." Shego requested. She had her hands off the controls as well. "See, it's all trimmed out, it's practically flying itself."

"Now take the controls again." Shego said and pointed to the altimeter. We're at two-thousand feet. Do you see that lake out in front of us?"

"Yes."

"Ok fly towards that and see where the horizon is in relation to the plane, try to keep it there, if you don't, the plane well climb or descend. If it does, slightly pull back on the controls to climb and push down to descend. You've got it now. I'm not going to touch the controls, unless you want me to."

"Ok." Kim said confidently. She knew that Shego would not let them get in to a situation that was not safe, so she just did her best to keep them level.

As they overflew the lake Shego, took over the controls again and began to descend the airplane. "Kimmie, you see that little island down there?"

"Yeah."

"That's where we're going."

"How are we going to land?"

"There's a private grass landing strip on the other side of the island." Shego answered and then maneuvered the plane and set it up for landing.

Once they were on the ground, Shego taxied the plane up the well-maintained strip and shut it down close to a small single plane tin hangar.

"That was a lot of fun!" Kim chirped taking her headset off.

"Yeah, you did great. I bet you'd make a pretty good pilot."

"Thanks. So I'm guessing the flight out here was just part of the fun?"

"Yeah. We are going to stay the night here at that cabin over there, and I have a picnic lunch all prepared for us."

"Spankin'! When did you have time to do this?"

"Oh, I've been planning this for a few days. I had an old friend of my dad's get the place ready for us."

"You're family owns this too?" Kim asked surprised. She knew Shego's family had money, but she did not know that they had enough money to own little islands on a lake, other than the Go Tower anyways.

"Yes and no. My family and two other friends of my parents own it, so basically we all have access to it."

"This is too cool!" Kim cheered.

"I thought you'd like it."

"You thought right. So you said there was food here? I'm starving!"

"Yeah, come on." Shego said and took the redhead by the hand and escorted her through a small wooded area to the nearby cabin. "Welcome to my childhood home away from home." Shego said as she opened the door to the cabin.

"Did you come here a lot as a kid?" Kim asked going inside.

"Yeah, for a while we were here almost every other weekend. I loved coming here."

"Oh yeah, how come?"

"Because it was like a retreat from everyday life. And when we were first hit with the comet, it was a lifesaver because I needed a break from all the 'freak' comments and staring people."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that." Kim said.

"Oh it's fine. I learned to deal with it." Shego said with a flip of her hand. She was not bothered by it anymore. She was happy with who she was, green skin and all.

"Well this is a nice place." Kim said looking around the large area. The floor plan was open so the kitchen looked out into the living and dining rooms, and there was a large flat screen TV over the fireplace and plush looking couches and la-z-boys set up around the room.

"The furniture has changed a little since I was here last, but it's still feels the same. Shego said reminiscing. "So anyways, I was thinking since it's a nice day out, we'd have a picnic outside. I have sandwiches, potato salad, fruit salad, and a dessert. Obviously I didn't have time to make it, so it's all store bought. I hope you don't mind."

Kim giggled. "Shego, I'm a college student, I've eaten far worse than store bought picnic food."

"I guess so." Shego said with a laugh.

"You want me to help you take things outside?"

"Actually everything's already packed in the cooler, I just need to grab a blanket from the closet, and we're ready to go."

"Great."

Shego retrieved the blanket and handed it to the redhead. She then picked up the cooler and both women went outside for their picnic. "Where do you want to eat? We could get a little sun in the yard or if you want some shade we can find a tree to eat under."

"How about we eat under that big oak tree over there on the edge of the yard?" Kim suggested. "That way we can get a little sun and shade."

"Sure."

Kim spread the blanket and then waited for Shego to organize the food.

"Do you want a Turkey or Italian Sub?" Shego asked.

"Umm, Italian." Kim requested.

"Ok." Shego said and then gave the redhead a plate with her sub. She then set out the containers with the potato and fruit salads. "Ok, Princess, help yourself."

"This all looks so good!" Kim chirped, piling food onto her plate.

"It would have been better if I made it. You're going to love my potato salad." Shego bragged.

"I've liked everything you've made so far, so I'm sure I'll like it." Kim complimented the green-hued woman.

Shego smiled shyly at the flattering comment. Kim smiled back and then took a bite of her food.

When she finished eating, Kim rubbed her stomach. "I'm so full!"

"Me too. I guess dessert is going to have to wait." Shego said packing up the cooler, so the food would not spoil.

"Yeah, I can't eat anymore. So what other activities do you have planned for us?" Kim asked.

"How about a little cuddle time." Shego said as she moved the cooler off the blanket and laid down.

"I like it!" Kim cooed and laid down next to the emerald-eyed beauty.

Shego took the redhead's hand in hers and gave a satisfied sigh.

"You see that cloud right there?" Kim asked and pointed to the sky.

"Yeah."

"Doesn't it look like a rabbit?"

"Yeah, it kinda does." Shego agreed. "How about that one over there, it kinda looks like a shoe.

"Yeah, I see that."

The two women laid together talking, cuddling and watching the clouds go by for almost an hour before Kim rolled over and propped herself up on her elbow so she was looking down at her girlfriend.

"You know what?" Kim asked, seemingly out of the blue.

"No, what?" Shego responded, amused by the sudden outburst.

"I think you are just wonderful. I mean this has got to be by far the best date I've ever been on."

"Well I aim to please." Shego said with a smile. She was happy that her surprise had been a success.

"Well you know what would please me even more?" Kim cooed.

"What?"

"Thanking you properly for such an amazing day." Kim said and then leaned down and gave her girlfriend a kiss. Shego returned the soft kiss, and deepened it by sitting up and lifting the redhead so she was sitting in her lap.

As the embrace heated up and became more fervent, Shego broke the kiss and went in search of other areas of the redhead's body that she wanted to pay attention to. She started with the redhead's chin and kissed her way down her jaw line to her ear.

"I love it when you do that." Kim moaned as the green-hued woman nibbled on her ear.

The sound of the deep moan that came from the redhead in her lap ignited a spark in the pale woman's core. "I love it when you moan like that." Shego whispered in her ear and then re-started their kiss even more eagerly than before.

After a few minutes of touching Kim body through her clothes, Shego wanted to feel skin so she lifted the redhead's shirt up, breaking their embrace again so she could remove the unwanted garment. Shego gladly took in the new sight in front of her before she leaned in to kiss the redhead's neck while her fingers got familiar with the younger woman's abdomen.

Kim was enjoying all the attention she was getting from her girlfriend. She leaned back so she was lying on the blanket to allow the emerald-eyed beauty more room to lavish attention to her partially exposed torso.

As Shego made a trail of kisses down the redhead's chest, she stopped at the top of the slim hero's breasts. She cupped the covered breast with her hands and massaged them through the bra as she kissed her way down the younger woman's cleavage. Not wanting to rush things, she moved past the covered mounds and pressed on, continuing her trail of kisses down the petite hero's toned abdomen. When she made it to the younger woman's belly button, she circled it a few times with her tongue before she slowly kissed and nibbled her way back up the peach colored torso. This time around, when she arrived at Kim's breasts she could not resist the temptation anymore and she reached back to remove the redhead's bra. Surprisingly though, Kim stopped her.

"Do you want to stop?" Shego reluctantly asked, guessing that they were moving too fast for Kim's liking. She desperately wanted to be intimate with the redhead, but she did not want to rush her into anything if she was not ready for it.

"No!" Kim insisted. She was aching to be with the emerald-eyed beauty. "I have never wanted to be with anyone as much as I want to be with you right now, but…maybe we should go inside."

"Why?" Shego wondered.

"What if someone sees us?" Kim was not sure why she picked that particular moment to become concerned, but she had never had sex outside and it made her a little bit uncomfortable that they could be seen.

Shego wanted to laugh, but she resisted. She highly doubted that they would be seen from the water or the air since the cabin and yard was set in a pretty private area surrounded by trees, but she wanted Kim to be comfortable for their first time together, so she complied with the request.

"Ok, if that's what you want." Shego said with a smile and started the kiss with her girlfriend again. It did not take long for it to get as hot as it had been before the redhead stopped them, and without missing a beat of their passionate embrace, Shego wrapped the redhead's legs around her waist and carried her inside.

-()-()-()-()-()-()-

Shego laid in bed, propped up on her elbow quietly watching the redhead sleep. She and Kim had fallen asleep not too long after the intimate session that they had a few hours earlier. She was still in awe over everything that had happened between them and how the slim redhead had come back into her life again and swept her off her feet in less than two weeks.

After seven years of having meaningless sex with people she really did not care about, she had finally found someone that gave it meaning again; someone that she could make love to.

"_She loves me!"_ Shego thought to herself. Earlier, while in the middle of an especially heated moment, Kim broke the embrace, looked into her eyes and professed her feelings for her. _"Shego, I love you! I love you more than words can express right now, I but I just have to say it out loud. I love you!"_

Shego's heart skipped a few beats from the confession. Just from the look on the redhead's face and the tone in her voice, she could tell that she meant it. It was not just an in-the-moment admission.

"_I love you too, Kim!"_ Shego had responded. She too had meant what she said. Before falling for Kim, she never would have guessed that it took only two weeks to fall in love with someone. It almost seemed like it was some cheesy movie where two people improbably fall in love overnight, but now that she was living it, she realized that it was possible.

"I love you." Shego whispered and kissed her sleeping girlfriend on the cheek.

Kim stirred from the kiss and her eyes fluttered open. "Hey you." She said softly.

"Hey." Shego said and leaned down to give the redhead a quick kiss. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah. How long have you been awake?"

"Not long, maybe half an hour."

"Oh." Kim said yawning.

"Are you hungry?"

"Not really. I ate a lot at lunch."

"Me too. Hey, I brought our pictures from the other night. You want to look at them?"

"Oh yeah! We haven't had a chance to see them yet." Kim cheered, waking up fully at that suggestion.

"Ok, I'll have to go get them from the plane. Our bags are still out there." Shego said getting out from under the covers. She shivered slightly as a cool breeze from the open window blew across her nude body. "Brrr, it's chilly."

"Maybe you should put some clothes on before you go outside." Kim said giggling, but taking in the beautiful sight before her.

"Yeah, if I can find my clothes. A certain little redhead practically tore my clothes off me and threw them who-knows-where as soon as we got in the door."

"Hey, it seemed like a good idea at the time." Kim said with a smirk. "Besides, I wasn't the only one throwing clothes around and I think you ripped the button off my capris!"

"I was in hurry." Shego said as she leaned down and picked up her jeans. "I'm surprised we even made it to the bedroom." She said looking around for her shirt. "I think my shirt is somewhere in the living room."

"Maybe. I can't remember. I just wanted it off of you; I really didn't care where it ended up."

"Hmm. Well, I'll go look for it out there. Are you going to change back into the clothes you were wearing earlier?"

"No, when you bring in our bags, I'll just put on my pajamas; they're more comfortable for lounging around in anyways."

"Ok, Kimmie, I'll be right back."

Shego went out into the living room and chuckled at the sight. Their clothes were all over the place. She found her shirt hanging from the mantle of the fireplace. After she was dressed, she went outside to retrieve their bags and then she brought in the cooler and blanket from their picnic, along with Kim's shirt that had been left outside.

When she came back into the house, she saw Kim out in the living room, wrapped in a sheet gathering up their shoes and leftover clothes. "We made a mess."

"Yep, but I had fun making it." Shego said setting down the cooler on the kitchen floor.

"I'm going to put these clothes in the bedroom and then change." Kim said taking her shirt and bag from Shego.

"Ok, Princess." Shego said and playfully slapped her on the butt. "I'll meet you on the swing on the porch. I'm just going to put this food away and then change into something more comfortable as well."

The sun was beginning to set when Shego joined the petite redhead on the porch so she lit a few lanterns so they would have some light to see. She put an arm around the redhead's shoulders when she sat down and started to push them back and forth.

"Did you peek at these when you picked them up from the store?" Kim asked when the green-hued woman handed her the pictures.

"Nope. I wanted to wait to see them with you." Shego said and kissed the end of Kim's nose.

Kim smiled and then opened the envelope pulling out the pictures from their night of running around the park and the mall. "Oh my!" She said laughing at the first picture.

"I told you that oversized leprechaun hat that you made me wear looked stupid!" Shego huffed. She knew she was too sober to be wearing that thing.

"Aww, well you look ok in the one we took together." Kim said hoping to make her girlfriend smile.

"That's because those glasses you were wearing looked just as bad as the hat." Shego said with a chuckle.

"Ok, see, I told you that you didn't just sit on that statue." Kim said when she flipped to the next photo.

"I was too sitting on it." Shego defended herself.

"Yeah, and I think that pose classifies as provocative." Kim insisted. Shego had one of her legs propped up on the horse's back and she was leaning back giving the camera a sexy come-hither look.

"Well I went home alone that night, so it wasn't nearly as provocative and suggestive as you make it out to be."

"Whatever." Kim chuckled. "Oh no!" Moving on." She said trying to move past the next picture.

"Uh-uh, Kimmie. Let me see it." Shego protested. If she had to look at herself in a stupid leprechaun hat, she could see when the redhead looked silly too.

Kim huffed, but showed Shego the picture she was trying to pass. "What, chocolate ice cream looks good on you." Shego said laughing. "I will never forget the look on your face when I smashed that cone into your face…but if I ever do, I will always have this picture to remind me!"

"Laugh it up." Kim said. "At least I have a picture of you with ice cream all over your face as well." She said showing the green-hued woman the next picture of the two of them with ice cream on their faces.

"It was well worth it!" Shego said still giggling.

By the time they finished going through their pictures, both women were in stitches from laughing. "That was fun!" Kim said when she calmed down from her giggle fit.

"Out of all those pictures, we only got two that didn't make us look like we were out of our minds."

"Well it was supposed to be a fun silly date. I think we accomplished that." Kim noted.

"That we did." Shego said. She looked at her watch and noticed that it was still early evening, despite it being dark outside. "Well, there isn't much we can do outside now that it's dark, but if you want we can go inside and cuddle in front of the T.V."

"Actually…" Kim cooed before she leaned in, gave her girlfriend a deep kiss, and caressed the green-hued woman's bare leg with her own, "I was thinking that we should make use of the bedroom in there and go for round two before the night's over."

"I like the way you think, Possible." Shego said with a smirk and kissed the redhead again.

-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-

A/N: Ok, that's the end of chapter nine. Didn't I tell you things were going to escalate with these two! I hope you guys liked the chapter. Thanks for reading and if you have the chance, let me know what you think. I love hearing your thoughts!

Only one chapter left.


	10. Chapter 10: All Good Things

Disney owns Kim Possible and all related characters. Any original characters mentioned here are figments of my imagination.

-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-

**Chapter 10: All Good Things…**

When Kim woke up she found herself in Shego's arms and she felt safer than she had ever felt being in those strong and caring arms. She rolled over and gazed at the sleeping ex-villainess. _"She's right; she is pretty cute when she's all the way asleep."_ Kim thought to herself, remembering the comment that the pale woman had made the day before.

"_I could get use to waking up next to her."_ Kim happily thought and then it dawned on her, their two weeks were coming to an end and Shego would have to leave to go back to work. They had been having so much fun together that it had snuck up on her. _"I wish she wasn't leaving tomorrow."_ She sulked internally.

The redhead could not believe it, but the more she thought about it, the more she felt like crying. They had finally arrived at a place where they were both on the same page, madly in love with each other, and now they were going to be separated. _"It's just not fair!"_ She screamed in her head. _"Why didn't I realize that this was going to happen?"_

"_Because you weren't thinking about that, you were too busy thinking about being with her, not without her."_ A voice in her head said.

"_Damn it!"_ Kim cursed internally. She knew that they were going to have to be separated. It was not like she could just forget about school, and even if Shego quit working for Drakken, however unlikely, she would still have to leave to get her belongings and tie up any loose ends that she had with the blue scientist, and that could take some time.

Then, almost as if she has sensed the change in the redhead's demeanor, Shego stirred from her sleep to find the beautiful redhead staring at her. "Good morning, Kimmie." She said sleepily and gave her a peck on the lips.

"Actually it's 'good afternoon'." Kim said in a low voice.

The redhead's tone woke the pale woman up completely. She did not even comprehend what was said, she just knew that something was wrong from the tone. "What's wrong?" Shego asked concerned, sitting up to get a better look at her girlfriend. _"Is she sick, hurt, upset? What's wrong?"_ She thought to herself as she examined the redhead to see what the matter was. She was so worried about the redhead's change in behavior that she failed to even notice that the redhead was not wearing any clothes.

"I just realized that you're leaving tomorrow to go back to work." Kim answered, still in a low voice.

"Oh." Shego said in an almost whisper. "I forgot about that." She really did not forget about her job, she just had not thought about it much in the past two weeks.

"What are we going to do Shego? Now that you've come back into my life and things have changed between us, I don't want to be apart!" Kim said distressed. She was not handling the situation well, but in her defense, she had never been in a situation like this before and she did not know what to do. Her normally poised and 'ready for anything' demeanor was gone now that her emotions were all over the place.

"Whoa, slow down Kim!" Shego urged and she pulled the redhead into her arms, hoping that would calm her girlfriend down. She was upset about the situation as well, but someone needed to be the voice of reason. She could see that the redhead was starting to panic and that was the last thing they needed. "It's ok." She said rubbing the younger woman's back with her hand.

"No it's not!" Kim said with tears forming in her eyes.

"Kimmie." Shego said in a soothing voice, breaking the embrace so she could look at the redhead. She wiped away a tear that had escaped the upset girl's olive eyes. "Kim I love you, plain and simple, and no amount of distance is going to change that. Just the fact that I can say those words again tells me that I am totally committed to you and making this relationship work."

"But we just got together, how is being apart going to work?"

"It's not like we're never going to see each other. I own an airplane. I can fly up here on the weekends to see you."

"But won't that tire you out flying back and forth between Go City and Drakken's place every week." Kim reasoned. As much as she wanted to see the emerald-eyed beauty, she did not want to take advantage of her either. She knew how tiring traveling could be.

"I have a very fast airplane. It's only a three and a half hour flight between Drakken's lab and Go City. Seven hours a week to travel to see you is nothing, and it will be well worth it to see this beautiful face." Shego said, putting a pale hand on the hero's cheek and placing a tender kiss on the redhead's lips.

Kim returned the warm display of affection and sighed. "At least I'll get to see you. For some reason I thought we weren't going to get to see each other."

"Sometimes we tend to think the worst when we are faced with something different than what we are used to. So, are you feeling better now that you know you're going to see me every week?" Shego asked just to clarify.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Good." Shego said and then she and the redhead laid back down facing each other.

"I don't know why I acted like that. I usually hold it together better than that." Kim said a little embarrassed.

"Kimmie, I would be more concerned if you weren't upset than I am with you acting this way. At least this way I can tell that you love me." The green-hued woman said, caressing Kim's chubby cheek with her thumb.

"I do love you." Kim insisted and she put her hand on the pale woman's hand.

"I know you do, and this proves it." Shego said and kissed the redhead again. "So, let's not waste the last full day of my vacation moping around."

"Ok Shego." Kim said with a smile. "Sorry you had to wake up to my little melt down."

"It's ok. It's a good way to get the blood pumping." Shego joked. "So, what time did you say it was?"

"Umm, twelve forty-five." Kim said after looking at her Kimmunicator.

"Oh, it's later than I thought."

"Well it was almost five o'clock in the morning before we went to sleep."

"You'd be surprised what two women can find to keep themselves busy when they have a whole island to themselves." Shego said matter-of-factly.

"A whole island? We barely left the bedroom last night." Kim said with a giggle.

"Well how was I supposed to know that you had massive amounts of stamina?"

"I said let's go for round two; you on the other hand took it to a completely different level last night."

"Oh shut up," Shego said playfully. "You enjoyed yourself."

"Yes I did." Kim said in a knowing tone. "At least this time when we go searching for our clothes we only have to look in here."

"See, we contained the mess this time." Shego said as if that was an accomplishment.

Kim laughed. "I guess so."

"Well as much as I hate to, we better get ready to go." Shego said sitting up again. "We have to have the plane on the ground before it gets dark, and I have plans to take you out to a nice dinner tonight.

"Oooo, a nice dinner! Like how nice?

"Park Place."

"Wow, how're you going to swing that? It takes months to get a reservation there, especially on a Saturday."

"I know the owner."

"Yeah? How so?" Kim asked intrigued.

"She's my Mom's cousin."

"Man you just have all kinds of connections."

"I guess, but so do you. I mean I don't know anyone else that has thousands of people around the world on speed dial at her beck and call if she needs a ride somewhere."

"Well when you put it that way…" Kim said shyly. She did know a lot of people that owed her a favor or two.

"Uh-huh. So, shower time?"

"Sure. You want me to go first or do you want to get in before me?"

"Actually…well it's a big shower, plenty of room for two if you're interested?" Shego offered with a smirk. Now that the morning crisis was averted, she was aware that she was in bed with her beautiful, naked girlfriend, and she could not let the opportunity pass.

"Well it would save water." Kim said as if she actually believed that.

"Sure, if you say so." Shego said, knowing full well that was not even close to being true.

-()-()-()-()-()-()-

"Hi Kim." Monique greeted the redhead as she entered her apartment.

"Hey Mo." Kim responded and then noticed that someone was missing. "Where's Ron?"

"At work. He left here this morning grumbling about having to organize the stock room and take inventory again. How was your trip?"

"Monique it was out of this world amazing!" Kim squealed as she sat next to the fashion diva. "Shego flew us to a cabin on a private island north of the city that her family owns. We had a picnic and lounged around in the yard and just enjoyed spending the whole day together!"

"Sounds nice."

"It was. She even told me that she loved me!" The redhead squealed again. She got excited and giddy every time she thought about it.

"Oh girl, that's great!" Monique cheered. "Tell me how it happened!"

"Um, I'm not sure you want all the details on this one."

"You were in bed weren't you?" The dark-haired woman said knowingly.

"Yeah. It was—well I won't go into specifics, but it was intense and sweet at the same time."

"Aww!" Monique cooed.

"Oh, I gotta get ready!" Kim suddenly announced looking at her watch. "Shego's taking me out to dinner tonight, and she'll be back to pick me up soon."

"Where are y'all going?"

"Park Place."

"Isn't that the really nice restaurant in the park?"

"'Yeah, it is."

"Fancy!" Monique said impressed.

"I was thinking about wearing my blue dress."

"Oh no, girl! I think you need to bust out the LBD."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah. It's sexy, yet classy and it will knock Shego off her feet.

-()-()-()-()-()-()-

"OMG, I think the temperature just went up in here!" Monique commented as her roommate walked into the living room dressed for her date. "I told you that the LBD was the way to go."

"Yeah, KP. You look great." Ron agreed.

"Thanks guys. I hope Shego likes it." Kim said putting her keys in her purse.

"Oh she will." Ron said confidently. He loved it when Monique wore her little black dress, so he had no doubt that Shego would feel the same way.

"Yeah girl, you look HOT in that dress." Monique said, complementing the redhead.

Kim was about the join her friends on the couch before there was a knock at the door.

"There she is." Kim said and moved to answer the door. "I'll see you guys later."

"Are you coming home tonight?" Monique asked.

"Ummm, I don't know. I'll text you later and let you know."

"Ok."

Kim opened the door and greeted her girlfriend. "Hi Shego. Wow, look at you; you look great!" The pale woman was wearing a formfitting green strapless dress that stopped at her mid-thigh.

"Thanks, but I'm sure I don't look as good as you do. I love that dress on you!" Shego said. She could not take her eyes off the redhead. She was just too beautiful and the dress she was wearing showed off all her curves. She just wanted to reach out and touch the redhead.

Kim blushed. "Thanks." She said shyly. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yep."

"You two ladies have fun." Ron called over.

"Ok, g'nite you two." Kim said.

"Night." Shego said and waved over to Monique and Ron before she closed the door.

"I'm so excited! I've walked by the restaurant a hundred times, but never eaten there."

"You're going to love it." Shego said putting an arm around her date's waist. "The food is fantastic and they have a great wine menu." She said and escorted her date to her car.

-()-()-()-()-()-()-

"What do you recommend?" Kim asked as she looked over the menu. So many things sounded delicious that it was a little overwhelming for redhead.

"Well, the salmon is amazing. They marinate it in a wonderful citrus marinade and grill it. But if you're not up for seafood tonight, I recommend the filet mignon. It practically melts in your mouth." Shego suggested.

"I think I might go with the Salmon." Kim said. She loved seafood.

"Then make sure you get the Pinot Noir. It goes well with Salmon."

"Ok. What are you going to get?"

"Probably the filet." Shego said still looking over the menu.

"This place is really nice." Kim said looking around the room. "I can't believe we got in here at the last minute."

"I told you we would. Jennie always keeps an open table for family or last minute VIP's."

"Well, it's nice of her to do that. She could probably make a lot of money if she added another table to the reservation list."

"Yeah, but she makes enough money as it is with this place. So I doubt one more table would make a difference."

-()-()-()-()-()-()-

"My goodness that was delicious!" Kim said when she finished her meal. She had thoroughly enjoyed every bite.

"I hope you left some room for dessert. They have a raspberry cheesecake here that's to die for." Shego said.

"How about we share one. I don't think I could eat one by myself."

"Sure."

Shego ordered dessert for the two of them when the waiter came to clear their plates. When he returned with their dessert, Shego took the fork and cut a generous, but bite-sized piece for her girlfriend.

"Try this Kimmie."

"Mmmmm!" Kim exclaimed. "It's wonderful."

"I told you." Shego said with a smile before she had a bite herself. "Want another bite?"

"Duh!" Kim said grinning.

"Ok, Princess." Shego said amused before she fed her girlfriend another bite.

After the two ladies finished with their dessert, and Shego had paid the bill, the two women went for a moonlit walk around the park. When they came to the bench that they had had their ice cream a few days earlier, they started laughing.

"Come on Kimmie; let's have a seat on our bench."

Kim caught the pale woman's words and she felt her heart swell. _"Our bench!"_ She squealed internally. She loved hearing things referred to as 'ours' when it came to the green-hued woman.

Kim cuddled into the older woman's form when she put her arm around her shoulders.

The two women sat silently, enjoying the closeness of each other's company for a while before Shego spoke up. "You know, I almost forgot, but I have a present for you."

"A present?" Kim said surprised. She was not expecting anything more after the great date they had just had.

"I had to open it so it would fit in my purse, but I hope you like it." Shego said reaching into her purse, and pulled out a small digital camera in a leather case.

"You bought me a camera?" Kim asked opening the case.

"Yeah. We had so much fun running around the park taking pictures together, and then going through all those silly pictures afterwards that I figured we would have plenty of opportunities to take more pictures in the future, so I wanted to make sure we always had a way of preserving those memories."

"It's perfect!" Kim cheered and gave the pale woman an excited kiss. "Is it ready? Can I take a picture?"

"Yeah, go ahead. It's charged and there is a memory card already in it." Shego said with a smile. She loved how the redhead got excited over the smallest things.

Kim turned the camera on, and then extended her arm so she could take a picture of the two of them. After, she changed the mode so they could see what it looked like. "Aww, I like it."

"Now we have another picture to add to our growing collection." Shego said.

After a few moments of silence, the pale woman broke the silence again. "This has been a great two weeks." She said happily.

"Yeah it has. I still can't believe it's over though. It went by so quickly." Kim slightly lamented. She was sad that Shego's vacation was almost over, but she knew that they would see each other soon, so she was not as upset about the situation as she was a few hours ago.

"Well, we managed to fit a lot of stuff in those two weeks. I haven't had this much fun in a long time."

"I can't imagine that living with Drakken would be all that much fun."

"First of all, we live in the same building, we don't live together." Shego said clarifying the redhead's statement, "And second, it's actually more entertaining than you would think. The man is a bumbling idiot at times."

"I believe it." Kim said giggling.

"I love the way you laugh. It's so intoxicating." Shego cooed and gave the redhead a kiss. When they parted, they rested their foreheads together.

"I love you." Kim said in a dreamy tone.

"I love you too." Shego said and took the redhead by the hand. "Come on, let's get out of here."

"Where are we going?"

"Back to my place."

"Why?"

"Because, for the rest of the night, I don't want to do anything else but hold you close to me."

"What if I don't want to be held like some cuddle toy?" Kim said playfully.

"Well that's too bad, because I intend on holding on to you for as long as I can, and even when we're apart, I'll still be holding on because I'm never going to let you go."

-(Next Day)-

"I want Friday to get here soon." Kim said with a pout as she watched her girlfriend pack her bags into her airplane.

"It'll be here before you know it, Kimmie." Shego said and gave the redhead a tight hug. Every time she looked at the sad look on the younger woman's face, she felt her heart sink into her stomach and she felt the need to comfort her girlfriend.

"I know, but you aren't even gone yet and I miss you."

"I miss you too." Shego said and held her girlfriend.

"Are you going to call me when you get there?"

"Of course I will, silly!" Shego said with a giggle and gave the sad redhead a kiss on the end of her nose. "Trust me, I don't like the thought of being apart either, but it won't be as bad as you think it will. Friday is going to come so quickly that you'll hardly even notice that I'm gone." She said trying to make it easier on the younger girl.

"Ok, Shego." Kim conceded. She knew if she seemed positive about the situation, it would be easier on her girlfriend. She could tell it was eating Shego up on the inside having to leave, and the strong front that she was putting on was purely for her sake.

"Plus, I was thinking about it this morning, and I think I might be able to talk Dr. Drakken into moving his lab closer."

"Really?" Kim asked with hope.

"Well it's not going to happen overnight, it may take some time, but he still has an old lair outside of Middleton. I'm pretty sure I can convince him that moving his lab closer to Global Justice would be better for his project, especially since they are the ones funding it."

"Oh, that would be a lot better!" Kim said with excitement. _"A lab in Middleton would be much more manageable than one in the Caribbean!"_ She thought to herself.

"There's the smile I've been waiting all day to see." Shego said with her own smile and gave the redhead a soft kiss on the lips.

"I'm sorry for being a mope." Kim said when they broke their embrace. "I know it's not going to be that bad, it's just that I've never been in a long distance relationship before and I think I'm letting it go to my head. I promise to be more positive about it."

"Thanks Kimmie." Shego said and then looked at her watch. Well, I better get going. Don't worry, I'll call you when I land and let you know that I got back safely."

"You better." Kim said playfully and then embraced the pale woman and gave her a sweet, tender kiss.

When they broke from the kiss, Shego did not move from the embrace, she just stood there holding the redhead. "You know I don't want to leave you, right?" She asked softly. She wanted to make sure that the redhead knew that, despite her efforts to make her feel better about them being apart.

"Shego, if I didn't believe that, there would be no reason for us continuing our relationship." Kim answered and she kissed the tops of the pale woman's hands. "I love you."

"I love you too." Shego said and she leaned down to give the redhead another kiss.

When their kiss ended, they both knew that one of them had to make the first move to end their embrace, because at the rate they were going, they would just stand there all day kissing and holding each other, not wanting to let the other one go.

"I can't do it." Shego said.

"You can't what?" Kim asked.

"I can't let go." Shego answered. She was having a harder time with leaving than she thought she would. "I don't want to be the first one to let go."

"Me neither." Kim agreed with her girlfriend.

"Ok, how about this…One more kiss, and then we both let go, that way neither one of us let go first."

"Ok." Kim concurred, and then met the green-hued woman in one last kiss. Out of all the kisses that they had shared trying to say goodbye to each other, this one was the most emotional. It was almost as if they were trying to express all of their feelings for the other with their kiss. When they finally parted, both women were flushed, out of breath, and Kim had a tear running down her cheek.

When Shego arrived at the steps of her plane, she turned and glanced back at the wistful redhead. "I love you."

"I love you too, Shego." Kim said her voice cracking. She was determined not to cry, but a few tears escaped, despite her best efforts. "Fly safe."

"I will. Call you soon."

"I can't wait." Kim said in a soft voice.

With that, Shego climbed into her plane and closed the sliding canopy hatch to her plane. Once she started up her plane and she was ready to taxi, she looked over to where the redhead was standing and blew her a kiss. Kim returned the kiss and waved as Shego taxied her plane onto the taxiway.

Kim solemnly walked back to her car. When she sat down in the driver's seat, she noticed that there was a wrapped box and a card in the passenger seat. _"When did Shego do this?"_ She wondered as she unwrapped the box. After she had removed the paper, she opened the top of the box and found a medium sized bright green teddy bear.

Kim removed the bear from the box and gave it a hug. It did not take long for her to realize that Shego had sprayed her perfume on the bear. "It smells just like her." Kim said with a smile and then she placed the bear in her lap and opened the card so she could see what her love had to say:

_My Dearest Kimmie, _

_The past two weeks that I have spent with you have been wonderful. When I arrived in Go City, I had no idea that when I left two weeks later, my heart would be filled with so much love and longing for another person. Before you, I had resigned myself to a life without love. I had been let down, and there was no room in my life for something that was not real. Thankfully, you proved me wrong. You helped me to realize that love is not only real, but also something I need in my life. Now, I can't even imagine my life without you in it. As cliché as it might sound, you are the first thing that I think about in the morning and the last thing that I think about when I go to sleep at night, and honestly, I wouldn't have it any other way. I love you! I love you with all my heart and even though we are apart for now, I know my love for you will not dwindle; the distance will only make me love you more. _

_I cannot wait to hold you in my arms again, and I have a feeling that you long to have me in your arms as well, so while I'm away, I have left you a little something to cuddle with until we are together again. Maybe it will help the week go by faster. I know I will be counting the minutes until I am with you again. _

_I love and miss you with all my heart, _

_Shego_

Kim felt tears of happiness form in her eyes. She read Shego's card one more time before she put it back in its envelope and then she gave her new teddy bear a tight hug. The words from the pale woman's letter and the scent of her perfume swirled around the slim hero's head and a wide smile appeared on her face. The more she thought about their situation with rationality, without letting her emotions get in the way, the more she came to realize that they were lucky, because in the great scheme of things, five days really was not that long. It could be worse. A lot of couples go weeks, sometimes months without seeing each other, so she figured that she should be thankful that they do not have to wait that long to be together again.

"Ok, it's only five more days." Kim said confidently. "This is so not the drama!"

-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-

A/N: Well that's the end of the story. I really enjoyed writing this story and I hope you all enjoyed reading it. I want to thank everyone for reading and for those who took the time to comment, I truly appreciate your input. Thanks for everything!

Also, some have asked about a sequel. I really like the story line that I've come up with and I do want to expand it, so I will probably write a sequel at some point, I'm just not sure what I want it to be yet. I guess I will have a multi-story series before I'm finished. I hope that you guys will continue to follow this story line!

Well I'll let you go, thanks again for reading. Take care!


End file.
